Two Worlds
by CrazyCanineLady
Summary: TURTLES AND TWILIGHT IN ONE STORY! I THINK SO! Three years after April O'Neil releases four baby turtles and a rat into the sewers of New York a forms Sacks employee discovers them again. Rather than turning them back over to her former boss she helps keep them hidden and raises the boys alongside her daughter Breanna. But when tragedy strikes a life is lost and Breanna is taken
1. Chapter 1-Characters

TURTLES AND TWILIGHT IN ONE STORY?! I THINK SO! ~ _Three years after April O'Neil releases four baby turtles and a rat into the sewers of New York a forms Sacks employee discovers them again. Rather than turning them back over to her former boss she helps keep them hidden and raises the boys alongside her daughter Breanna. But when tragedy strikes a life is lost and Breanna is taken from their lives the Turtles and Splinter are at a loss and must learn to defend themselves and keep themselves hidden without the help of their dear friend. Until Breanna returns 5 years later with a secret that will change their lives forever. With the Foot clan still on the hunt for the Turtles and Breanna also trying to keep a secret of her own hidden, the Turtles, Splinter and Breanna must learn to trust and protect each other again. An attack from the enemy leaves them no choice but to flee to Washington.. Only now they become entwined in a world they never thought possible and begin to discover who they really are and meet some new human-and nonhuman- allies and enemies along the way._

 _Okay so I clearly do not own the Turtles or Splinter or any of the other TMNT characters... bummer I know!_

 ** _Aaanyway here are just some quick character information thingys. I do own the characters listed below. More characters will be added in later on in the story but there are the ones for now. Keep in mind they will develop more over time! This is just some basic info so nobody will be too confused as to who is who._**

 **Breanna:** One of the main characters. 15 years old. About 5'2, long curly blackish brown hair. Her mother, Jenna is Native American (Quileute) and her father (Issaac) is Biracial (black and white). she has hazel/ golden colored eyes. Has what you will hear Raph call "Yorkie syndrome" because despite her size she will stick up to anybody or anything, especially for her family.

 **Jenna-** Breanna's mother. Native American, about 5'4. Kind hearted but don't piss her off;) loyal and bold, she passes down to her daughter a strong sense of family values and has an undying loyalty to those she cares about.

 **Issaac-** Bre's father and Jenna's late husband passed away when Bre was 5. Was killed in a tragic "accident but not really an accident' that you will find out about later in the story.

AND OF COURSE WE ALL KNOW THE TURTLES AND SPLINTER AND APRIL! :D and now... let the story begin!


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing up ancient history

TMNT, Twilight Fanfic

 _DISCLAIMER! I do not own TMNT or any of those characters! Just a heads up at times the story may switch to a certain character's POV but it will say who's POV it is:) This story is rated M for some harsh language and violence._ ALSO! In this story the boys are 17 not 15 _._

 **CHAPTER 2: Bringing Up Ancient History**

"Mikey! where are ya?! MIKEY I'm gunna kill ya!"

Raphael's voice rung through the warehouse as he stomped through raging, looking for his younger brother. Donatello was all too used to Mikey's pranks on his brothers Raph in particular because he never failed to get mad at said pranks. He knew the best thing to do was stay out of it and avoid Raph until he cooled off. Part of him appreciated the commotion. It was almost normal again. The past few months bad been hectic. After their first place was destroyed. Trying to find a new place was hard, especially when you and your family were mutants and had to stay hidden from the outside world. They had finally found an old abandoned warehouse and settled into it. Prior to finding it they had all stayed in April's new apartment. He was sure she didn't mind the new found peace after having them all cooped up in there with her for so long. It was cramped and having to stay quiet all the time and it wasn't too easy to hide four giant mutant turtles and rat into a little two bedroom apartment. Finding the warehouse was a sigh of relief. The boys were grateful to be sleeping in their own places now instead of April's floor and Donnie was glad to be setting a new lab up. Gave him something to do. The past week had been spent setting up the new place and everyone was nervous though they wouldn't show it to one another, they all had only lived in one place so this was different. Their guard was still up.

Even though Donnie was slightly annoyed at Raph's sudden outburst he decided to stay quiet and let him cool off on his own. But minutes later Raph still hadn't shut up. He kept going on about how he would kill Mikey when he found him. Finally he got up out of his chair to go see what all the commotion was about. Leonardo was also walking to the living room, an exasperated look on his face.

"What is it this time Raph? What could Mikey possibly have done that you've been yelling for the past five minutes straight?" Leo demanded, the tone of his voice giving off just the slightest hint of frustration.

"LOOK WHAT THAT LITTLE FU-"

"Raph, language..." Leo reminded. Raph glared at him but continued.

"You see what he did to my sais?! LOOK AT THIS!" Raph held up his sais and then Leo and Donnie saw the cause of Raph's anger.

The handles of Raph's sais were completely covered in pink glitter. Donnie snorted and tried to supress a laugh but it came anyway. Raph's face darkened.

"Ya think this is funny?" he said in a low voice. Taking a step in Donnies direction. "How about I take this sai and shove it-"

Leo cut him off again "Did you try washing it off?" He was trying to look serious but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Yeah Raphie boy did you try washing it off?" Mikey's taunting voice came from the other side of the living room. Raph spun around and before he could speak Mikey burst out laughing. "Look at your face bro! Pink is your color it really is."

That did it. Raph charged after Mikey. "Get over here! IM GUNNA KILL YA! STOP RUNNIN!" The sound of tires in the lot froze them all. Leo looked out one of the windows. April was walking to the door with an armful of groceries.

"April's here." he said and walked down the stairs the others following suit. Mikey ran ahead of all of them but not before Raph hit him on the back of the head with a resounding smack. The boys helped April carry groceries in. Well more like insisted she go sit down and they carry them in since it was storming. April tried to protest but when Donnie began to go on about the dangers of lightning and pneumonia she gave up. The storm was worsening and the boys and Splinter being protective like they were refused to let April leave in that type of weather.

"Guys I've driven in storms before really I'll be fine." She appreciated their worry but really felt like she was being babied. But she also knew that they could be just as stubborn as she was and that there was no way they were letting her leave in that storm.

"I mean since you're stuck here you could read some comic books with me..." Mikey grinned at her and April couldn't help but smile herself.

"Way to a girls heart" She said jokingly.

"Hey you know me! Ladies man." Mikey said as he got up to go get his books.

"Thank you for pretending to care about comic books so we don't have to hear about it all night." Donnie teased. Mikey came back in with a stack of comic books some torn and battered and some in better shape than others.

"I cant believe we found some of these in good shape." Mikey said. "I guess Jenna was looking out for them huh?" his smile brightened when he pulled out a Captian America comic "Hey you guys remember this is the one Bre got me..." his face changed "... I think this was right before..."

"I do remember that." Leo cut in picking up on his brother's change in attitude. "I bet she still had that necklace you made her, you remember that?" April could tell Leo was trying to lighten the mood back but why? It was like as soon as Mikey had mentioned those names the whole atmosphere changed even with Splinter. She wanted to know who they were but didn't dare ask, not now.

Mikey's smile came back but not like before "Yeah maybe...Man I bet she's all grown up now too..." Mikey's head went down and the silence that followed couldn't have been more loud until Splinter broke it.

"I'd imagine so too, Mikey." Splinter said trying to comfort his son. Mikey looked over at him and smiled again. April's curiosity peaked but still, she didn't ask. Raph getting up from his seat made everyone snap out of whatever trance they were in. "Yeah well no point in bringing up ancient history. Bre probably moved on with her life...I mean if shes still.." it seemed Raph couldn't bring himself to finish, "I'm going to bed." He walked off to his room. Splinter signed but didn't pursue him. Mikey sat where he was with a facial expression April had never seen on him and it broke her heart to see it.

"Sorry." he mumbled. April put her hand on his and gave him a small smile. she hated seeing him like this.

"No, we do not need to act like Jenna and Breanna never were a part of our lives. They did too much for us and the least we can do is honor that and be grateful for the memories we had with them. You did nothing wrong my son. Raphael just likes to hide his pain." Splinter said as he walked to his own room. He stopped and briefly touched Mikey on the shoulder. The rest of that night was spent trying to bring Mikey back from whatever fog he was in but nothing seemed to work. The storm never let up so April ended up spending the night.

"You can come talk to me if you have any trouble sleeping or something okay?" Mikey nodded and smiled before walking to his room. April looked over at Leo concern on her face. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah he will. He just needs a good nights sleep and he'll be back to his old self in the morning you'll see." but it sounded like Leo was trying to convince himself more than April.

It was April who had trouble sleeping that night. The whole scene kept replaying itself in her mind. Who were Breanna and Jenna? Where were they now? And why did the guys and Splinter get so upset when their names were mentioned?

 **BREANNA'S POV**

 _Just keep running. They may still be looking for you. Don't stop. Don't look back, just keep going. Look. Listen. They can come from any direction. Be alert._

My legs are sore. My lungs are burning. That's how I know I have been running for too long. That's how I know I had made it far... really far, but they may still be behind me. I don't typically get tired or feel pain. Not like a normal person and no normal person could hurt me if they tried. I could get hit by a bus and still keep going not a scratch on me. This way at least. I'm safer in this way. I can hear better, see better, run faster. I'll hear them if they come for me. I may be able to defend myself there aren't too many. But I can't let them take me back. I'm not going back. So I have to keep running. That's what my instinct tells me. But I hurt. I feel like I've been running forever and maybe I have because I haven't kept track of time. I just run through the pain. Because soon I'll be there. Soon I'll be safe. So I have to keep running. I'm getting closer. I'm almost there. Maybe they'll be happy to see me. Maybe not. They don't know I'm like this. But I can hide it... Maybe. But they know what its like to be different, they know what its like to have to hide... So do I. They hide so they can stay safe, I hide to keep others safe. but either way we hide. and soon I'll see them again. after all these years.

A million thoughts and feelings stir within me. But I cant turn back now. I cant turn back ever. I see the city lights now. my heart speeds up and I didn't think that was possible. I don't have much with me. Just a few pairs of clothes my necklace... and a few thousand dollars. I pull on a pair of clean clothes and walk and walk until I get to the metal cover. Five years ago I couldn't have lifted it but now the weight is nothing to me. The jump down may have hurt my legs but I land with no problem.

 _Keep going. You're almost there. Remember the turns._

But how could I forget? I remember exactly where to go. I know exactly where to turn. I keep waiting to hear familiar voices or to see them coming out to see who it is. But it's quiet. I would have already heard a voice, a heartbeat, something. I don't have to finish the way to know that they aren't there. Not here but where?

My mind flies to the worst possible conclusions. Where could they be? Were they killed? Captured? I begin to panic. For the first time in years I allow myself to be afraid. Because there is nobody here for me to act strong for. Not my mom, not them.

 _Nothing. All gone._

I jump back out of the manhole and put the cover back in its place. Then I walk again. Where? I don't know. I just let my feet wander. The city is busy, I'd forgotten that even at this hour the streets are still pretty busy. My hearing is so much more sensitive and even though I could have heard even a cat run across the street half a mile away or sorted out and heard someone's entire conversation on the phone from both ends, I don't. Everything is a blur. Just a bunch of faces and voices. Everyone else is bundled up now and walking out of the rain that just started but I keep going. I'm sure the rain is cold but I don't feel it. I think nothing of it. It could have been snowing and it wouldn't phase me. But the old man in the little resteraunt I walk past doesn't know that. He sees me walk by the window and I'm sure he wondered what I was doing out at this hour. Or maybe he was wondering why I was walking around with no jacket in the storm. Whatever his motive was he yells after me.

"Hey kiddo!' I ignore him at first. I want to be left alone. But he keeps on. "Hey I know you hear me now come on in outta this rain!" I stop for a second and debate running but I don't. I turn around and look at him for half a second before walking back to him. He looks at me with pity and I hate that, I always have hated when people feel sorry for me. He must have caught my expression because all he says is "Come in in and warm up alright? Least till this rain stops. I wont bother ya with questions I can see you don't wanna be messed with. Just don't want you to catch a cold Kiddo." he steps aside and I come in. Something about him made me relax a little, never off guard, but not on my toes. I respected that he wasn't going to bombard me with questions like I expected him to. I liked people like that. The interior of the bar I liked too. Small but cozy in a way.

"Here sit down and I'll have Judy warm you up some coffee... well I don't guess you drink coffee but it'll warm you up. My name's Dan if ya need anything and that's my wife Judy." He gestured over to a shorter woman about his age over at the bar. She smiled and waved and I waved back offering her a small smile myself.

"Thank you sir. I'm Breanna by the way." For a split second Dan seemed taken aback that I had actually spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Breanna." and then he walked off with a smile. I sat at the bar talking to his wife Judy about little things, just making small talk for the first time with someone other than my mom...it was nice, different, but nice. Never once did she ask me about where I was going or what I had been doing.

"Oh look Dan there's that news reporter that came by here the other day." Judy said pointing at the TV. "Yeah she comes by here a lot. said she's just starting at a new news station. She's a sweet girl." I look over at the TV and see a brown headed woman in guessing in her twenties on the TV like Judy said she is pretty but that isn't what catches my attention.

On her neck she has a necklace identical to mine. White with blue, purple, red, and orange beads and in the center is a little turtle with the yin yang symbol painted on it's shell. I stare in disbelief...it can't be... but maybe it can.

"What's her name?" I ask eyes still glued to the screen

"April O'Neil. Comes in here every morning for a coffee. And always comes in and buys a bunch of cookies she says for her friends. I always ask why she doesn't just bring them in and introduce us but she says they're all shy." Judy chuckles. My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid they can hear it. I thank them for letting me in and for the coffee and promise I'll be back tomorrow. I have to find this April and I have to find out if she may have the answers I'm looking for. I just have to wait until morning. And tomorrow I may find my family. Tomorrow may be the day.

I stay in a hotel that night. I know I need to sleep but I can't because tomorrow I may find them. It may be all right after all. But the other half of me still has doubts. The other half of me is still afraid because what if I don't find them. I left where I was to find something that may no longer be here. But I won't know till morning.


	3. Chapter 3- This can't be happening

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMNT or any of the characters in it:(_

 _In this chapter you will find more out about Bre and her backstory with the Turtles and Splinter. Like I said the characters develop more over the story._

 ** _CHAPTER 3- This Can't Be Happening_**

 **Bre's POV**

I finally went to sleep... at 4 a.m. at 7:30 I was up again. I decided that sleep was no longer an option and I wouldn't be getting any when I was so nervous. Not when I could be so close to finding my family. I took a hot shower and let the water run over me for a while before finally turning the water off. I was hungry but couldn't eat. My nerves were on edge. My mind all over the place. What if April didn't show up to the restaurant this morning? What if she doesn't know them? How do I even approach her? My thoughts were doubtful as I walked back down to the restaurant. Dan and Judy's, not a hard name to remember. Judy greets me as soon as I walk in, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Breanna you came back! How are you this morning, you ate yet?"

I shook my head "No but I'm not too hungry. Thanks anyways." she gives me a suspicious look but didn't press me further.

"Okay but if you need anything you just let me know. How about another cup of coffee? It's chilly this morning."

"Sure that sounds great actually." I say as I sit down. Judy smiles and brings a cup over.

"I did mean to tell you, you have the prettiest eyes. They look almost golden I love that." Judy tells me as she sits across from me.

My eyes didn't use to be so golden I think. If only she knew. But I smile at her and thank her anyway because she doesn't know what makes them that color. She wouldn't be complementing me if she knew why they were so golden. But that's what I like about her. She doesn't know so she isn't afraid of me. My thoughts are interrupted my the sound of the door opening. Judy stands up and walks over to the front. I take another sip of coffee.

"April! Goodmorning! How are you?" At the sound of that name I almost choke. I turn around and see the news reporter standing there a smile on her face. I wish I could just run over, ask what I need to ask and get it over with. But I sit, frozen. Because I don't know how to ask.

"...and this is Breanna we met her last night." Judy's voice and the sound of my name make me turn around. I offer a small wave and smile but I feel like an idiot. Out of all the people in New York what makes me think she knows my family? April smiles and waves back but has a weird look on her face that I cant quite place. I look away quickly. What was I thinking? Even if she _did_ somehow know them she's a _reporter_ for crying out loud, shed turn them in first thing. Maybe that's why I couldn't find them. Maybe that's where she got the necklace from. I look and see the necklace on her neck and fight back the urge to attack her. _Stop assuming._ I tell myself... But still I bite back a growl at the thought of anybody harming my family.

April gets her coffee and walks out the door. I want to follow... but should I? _Asking can't hurt right?_ I don't give myself the chance to back out. I jump up and run out the door.

"April!" She turns around. Damn. What do I say? _Just wing it._ I think. "Your necklace... I have the same one." I untuck mine from my shirt. Her eyes widen. I continue talking "A friend of mine, Mikey, he made it for me before I left... I was wondering if you may know him too but he and his family are kind of shy so I'm not sure if you may know him too."

April looks shocked at this point but asks slowly as if testing me out "And how many brothers did your friend have?"

She's testing me I think. I respected that. "Three brothers. Donnie... Leo... and Raph." Those names feel so strange coming out of my mouth. This was the first time in five years I had said them out loud. April's eyes widen even more.

"Breanna... you're... we were just... this can't be happening." she looks at a loss for words. "Do you know someone named Jenna?"

At the sound of my mother's name my stomach ties itself in a knot. "Jenna is my mother.. she... she died right before I left."

April gasps "I'm so sorry! I- I didn't think-"

"Don't worry about it," I say "You didn't know." She still looks at me sympathetically and I try not to feel annoyed.

"So you know the boys?"

"I grew up with them. Them and Splinter are like my family... they _are_ my family."

"Breanna...I can take you to them." She says. She doesn't even wait for an answer just motions for me to follow. And I do. A million memories rush to my mind. A million thoughts. I appreciate the silence that follows as we walk over to her car. I look at her suspiciously. I was taught never to trust people off the bat. But here I was. Still, years of training had made me naturally suspicious. She seemed to pick up on that.

"Nothing to worry about I promise." she smiles at me and I get in. The car ride was silent and I was glad. The speed of the drive bugged me, not because April was a slow driver but because I knew that had I ran I could have made it there faster. But she didn't know that. It was amusing how people thought cars would get them places so fast but with me and the ones like me, we could have ran there and back three times in the time it took them to make one trip.

"We're almost there." she says. April sounds more excited than I feel. Because I don't know how they will react. I don't know if they will accept me when they find out what I am or where I ran away from... I just don't know. I am afraid and when we pull up to an abandoned warehouse and she says this is the place, I feel physically sick. I know my facial expression must have gave that away.

"Nervous?" April asks. I just nod. "I bet they'll be happy to see you." I can tell she is trying to make things lighten up but it doesn't help at all. But I don't want her to see me as weak so I just say "I sure hope so." we walk to a door and into what looks like a dark room. I hear April type something in and a hidden door opens up to a flight of stairs. Cant, lie. I was impressed.

"Let me guess, Donnie?" I ask. She chuckles "It's crazy what all he can do with technology." I smile because I remember. He could make something out of nothing.. literally. Then when we get to another door I freeze. It dawns on me. We are all five years older. I'm 15, They're 17. We aren't kids anymore. We have all changed. They may hate me. But when April opens the door I take one more step in and freeze. This is it. It feels like a dream.

"Guys... I found... There's someone here to see you." April's voice seems distant because there they are. Leo. Mikey. Donnie. Raph. After five years there they are. Alive and well. And I realize that even if they hate me. I'm so glad they're okay.

My God, they've grown. But now as we stand here all in shock... I feel like a little kid again. Helpless. Because I can't even bring myself to speak.

"Bre?" I turn my attention to Mikey. Hearing his voice I feel tears prick at the back of my eyes, because man did I miss his voice.

I can finally bring myself to speak "Hey Mikey." He doesn't say anything else, he just clears the space in between in in a second and wraps me up in a hug. "You're back! Oh my God! Is it really you?!" he holds me out at arms length for a second before hugging me again, a huge grin on his face. "Ah of course it's you!" I laugh, for the first time in ages, I really laugh. "Yes it's me Mikey." I am able to free my arms to hug him back and I'm surprised he hasn't broken a rib because he's squeezing me so hard.

"Bre look at you! You- Move it Mikey!" I hear another voice say and suddenly Mikey is no longer hugging me and a new pair or arms is around me. and I am lifted off the ground, spun around, and set back down."Donnie!" I say. I can hear him sniffling, probably tearing up already, and I laugh again.

"Don't break her Donnie." I hear another voice. Leo. Donnie chuckles and sets me down. I look over at Leo. He is looking down at me a small smile on his face. "Welcome back." he says. I don't even speak just run over to him and leap into his arms. "I missed you Leo." I say, choking back my own tears at this point. "We missed you too." he says. And then I look up and see Raph. He never was one to show much emotion. Not like Mikey or Donnie who would just run over and grab me up. Not like Leo who always gives off a calm stable demeanor even if he isn't. Raph was always just... quiet. Now he looks like he feels all kinds of things like myself. Not that he'd say it because you have to dig deep with Raph in order for him to show a whole lot of emotion around you. I walk over and stand in front of him. Trying to read him, but I know I wont. But to my surprise me just leans down and wraps his huge arms around me. "Bout time ya came back." he teases and lets me go. I can't help but smile. "Feels good to be back." and then, I sense another presence, waiting, quiet but waiting. I look and see Splinter staring without a word. Where I was, when you see an authority figure, or leader, you kneel out of respect. So, I kneel... because I don't know what else to do. And I know that it I look him in the eye, I'll lose it. I still don't hear his voice, but I do hear quick footsteps and I feel a new pair of arms wrap around me. And at last I hear a voice.

"Welcome home my daughter." and at the sound of his voice, I break down. Not because I'm sad but because Finally, for the first time since my mom died, for the first time since I left. I know I am safe... For the first time in five years, I know I have a family. But still in the back of my mind I know that this is only the beginning. I know that we still have a ways to go.


	4. Chapter 4: You Are Safe Now

_Disclaimer! I do not own the Turtles or any of the other TMNT characters._

 **CHAPTER 4**

"So where have you been all these years?" Mikey asked. Breanna sighed because she knew this would be the first of many. Not that she minded answering questions, she just didn't want to talk or think about the past five years. She thought for a second, wondering where to begin. Wondering how much she could tell without having to tell them what was really up.

 _Not yet. They can't know yet. They would be terrified of me._ She thought.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly. So finally she began.

"Okay so after Mom died you remember how I had to go stay with my aunt Morgan?" The looks on everyone's faces fell. How could they forget? Bre herself hadn't even known she was going to live with her until the day after the funeral. Upon hearing the news Bre had run to where the boys and Splinter were begging them to hide her and let her stay. But Splinter knew that the life they lived was no life for a human child to live. It broke his heart to tell her she couldn't... to tell her she had to go. He had told her it would all be okay.

"We remember." Leo said, a slight change in his voice.

"Well we were living in Arizona for a while. Then after... some things changed we moved to Montana. The place we lived was kind of a smaller town. The people there are very -uh- different. Very close-knit. I really don't want to go into detail about exactly why I left but my aunt and I hadn't been getting along. A lot of it was because there I'm sort of like the town's... well..." Bre couldn't think of the right word. "... favorite I guess you could say. There were people, a gang I guess you could say, she was getting involved with that did things I don't stand for." Bre bit back a snarl. "I wouldn't do any of those things if my life depended on it and they didn't like the fact that I don't have to do what they say. My aunt and I got into a lot of fights over it. They know with me on their side they can have what they want. And they know I can fight for them and they just sit back and watch. But if I get involved my p-" Bre caught herself. "My friends have to as well. Because they do what I say. I knew that if those people couldn't have me in their... gang, that they wouldn't bother with my friends because they only answer to me anyway. That's why I was sort of kicked out... Until I can figure out how to get them out of there but I knew they would come after me if I stayed so I knew I had to go far and well, here I am."

The looks on everyone's faces were a mixture of confusion, curiosity, awe, and in Raph's case, anger.

"Wait.. so ya tellin' me they was trying to get ya to what sell drugs or somethin'?!" Bre could hear his heart beat quicken. But honestly selling drugs was a trip to the playground compared to what they really wanted her to do. "Yer fifteen! And follow ya? Let em come here after ya they won't come close." Raph cracked his knuckles. Breanna was taken aback by all of it. Normally she was the protecter. Nobody had said anything like this or even offered to defend her since her mom died... she wasn't used to it at all.

"I doubt they would even think to look in a big city like this. And even if they do I won't let them near you." Bre's eyes darkened "But for their sake, they shouldn't be that stupid." Bre could feel her pulse quicken and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Leo took a step forward. "We won't let you fight Bre... I don't know what you had to do these past five years and I won't press you to tell us, but we will not stand around and let anyone hurt you. All these years later you're still a part of our family. That much hasn't changed. You don't have to fight anymore."

Bre could feel herself tearing up. She wanted to tell them. She wished he knew and understood that fighting and protecting was all the knew now. It was who she was. _What she was._ She wanted him to understand, to know. Her fighting days weren't over. She knew that. She looked up at Leo and met his eyes.

"That's what I am Leo. That's all I did..." she broke down. The tears coming freely now. "I wish I didn't have to. But I will again. I just cant tell you why... not yet."

She felt a strong arm wrap around her and looked up to see Mikey. He offered a small smile. "Don't cry okay? You just came back and you're safe and right now that's all that matters." Bre was beginning to tremble, too many emotions were building up and she hated crying. Mikey had his arm around her and she was afraid of what would happen if he or anyone stayed this close if she lost control. _Calm down._ She told herself. But she couldn't. She couldn't get herself to calm down

"Nobody will hurt you here. You are safe." Splinter said. His voice soothed her. The tremors began to calm to her relief. She focused on her breathing to help them stop.

 _Safe._ She hadn't really been safe since she left the first time. She hadn't felt safe since her mother passed away. Truth was she was tired of fighting. Tired of running. She hadn't had a family in so long. This was the first time in five years that she didn't have to be on guard. And maybe, just this once. She could let her guard down... for now. Until she could find a way to go back. She had a lot to explain and she knew it. But she knew she could trust them with her secret, but would they accept her? They were all she had left. There were a lot of bonds to rebuild, so many things to catch up on. Bre hoped they could be close like they used to be. But she knew that none of that would happen until she told them what she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: Breanna, Jenna, Isaac

TMNT, Twilight Fanfic

 **Haven't been on here in forever because I've been busy and such :(((( Buuuut I'm Back now! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer I do NOT own TMNT or April or Splinter etc.**_

A month had passed. I was settling in but still on gaurd, at all times. It was just instinctively. They boys commented on it all the time but I shook it off. Adjusting to my life here would be hard. I knew that. I also knew that eventually I would have to tell them what was up with me. But I was afraid. And fear was something I rarely felt, it was something I hated to feel. It was frustrating, in my mind I knew they were different too... but not _this_ type of different. They had known me since I was a baby and accepted me back into their lives after 5 years of not even being 100% sure if I was alive. It was like nothing happened... _But still..._

The battle in my head went on, building frustration, frustration that I was taking out on Raph's punching bag he had so generously let me use. I had been trained to fight and defend myself and frequently used one back where I was to relieve stress... not that punches and kicks could compare to what I could really do, however, being able to fight with fists came in handy when I was around innocent people or in the public eye.

"One hell of a right hook huh short stuff?" I turned at the sound of Raph's voice. Of course I had heard him come in much earlier but hadn't acknowledged him.

"I try ya know... Getting ready for the day I can kick your ass." I teased. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"In yer dreams midget, I could get you with one arm behind my back." I chuckled Raph was stronger than me... well at that moment. I was faster and stronger than the average human, I could put up a decent fight with any of the boys really but as far as strength went they still had me beat.

" _Pshhhh_ yeah right. Youre strong not fast Raphie. Not faster than me anyway." I looked at him and smirked. "I bet me and Mikey could take you." I nodded towards Mikey who had just walked through the door. Mikey grinned, "I dunno sis I don't think he's ready for a butt kicking like that." Raph laughed out loud this time. "Its like wrestling a monkey and an elf, piece of cake." At the elf comment Mikey burst out laughing.

"Easy on the short jokes Popeye." At that Mikey laughed even harder. Raph reached over and slapped him on the head but Mikey kept laughing. "Moron." Raph said.

"Breanna, come here please." Splinter was standing in the doorway. I got up to follow him. "OHHHHHHH someone's in trouble!" I was the one to pop Mikey on my way past him that time. We walked into Splinter's meditation room, my mind going to every possible negative conclusion on why he needed to talk to me. We sat down and it was silent for a few moments. I took in the quiet atmosphere of the room and the smell of the candles he always had burning. but still my body couldnt relax and neither could my mind. After a few seconds Splinter finally spoke. "We're glad to have you back Breanna, for the first time in years this family feels whole again." I didn't understand where he was going with this, my heartbeat picked up. "I'm glad to be back." I didn't know what else to say. He spoke again."But Breanna there's something different about you. Nothing negative but _your_ very presence, your very energy, you're always on the lookout for something." The pace of my heart faltered. "Like you're waiting for something or maybe running from something?" I could feel his eyes on me but I looked down. I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Breanna I can't protect you if you don't open up to me and tell me what's going on." I looked up and met his eyes. They were the same eyes I had known and remembered all these years, trusting, loving, knowing... never changing unlike me. _You have to tell him, now is as good a time as any._ A few more seconds of silence passed, then finally, I began to speak. "Sensei, I ha-" my sentence was cut short.

Someone was coming up the steps fast. On pure instinct I jumped up, and got in front of Splinter, a snarl ripped through my chest. My body shifted forward my muscles coiling. "Its April Breanna." Splinter's voice came from behind me. I didn't move for a second. Sure enough, I could hear her heels and her keys and her humming. My body relaxed, then I realized I had just snarled in front of Splinter, no human makes that type of noise, or moves that fast, or can hear that well. I turned to look at him, to see the fear on his face, but he was calm. He never even got scared, his heartbeat was even and calm. _He wasn't afraid._

"No normal human can hear like that Bre, and no normal human growls when they hear something they're not sure of." He said it with no trace of fear or judgement in his voice. It was a statement not a question. "Sit back down, lets talk." He was treating this like a casual conversation. I was shocked but relieved. I decided it was time, I took a deep breath. You're right," I said as I sat back down, "that's because I'm not really what you'd call normal... or even human really." I studied his expression, listened to hear the pick up of his heartbeat, but there was nothing but a calm, serene energy. "If I tell you please don't tell anyone else... not yet anyways." He nodded "Not until you're ready I'll leave that to you." I sighed _here goes nothing_ I thought. "What if I told you that you guys weren't the strangest thing to happen in this world? What if i told you there were things out there that you wouldn't believe unless you saw them for yourself? Because what I'm about to tell you... it may freak you out." I paused again, his expression didn't change, he sat there waiting. "Okay so just a second ago... I said I wasn't exactly human. You know how I jumped up and growled? And how I can hear and see, even move so much better than a human?"

I didn't wan't to come right out and say it. "Its all instinct, its kind of a genetic thing, its all a part of-... Sensiei, I left where I was because like I said before people wanted me to do some dark things and they wanted my friends involved. They wanted me to kill innocent people for nothing more than power and revenge over something that happened hundreds of years ago. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I left because I knew that if I was gone they would give up on me and go after someone else. There are other...uh... groups like mine but I was the best fighter... I knew my way around and stuff like that so that came in handy..."

I knew nothing I was saying was making a whole lot of sense to him yet but it would. Before I could talk myself out of it I spoke up again "I left because as an Alpha my pack answers to me only, they only fight for me, without me they wont fight... Is any of this coming together for you? I could see his expression, not confused, but putting the pieces together. "Breanna they way you explain things, and by what happened, its almost like youre a-"

"A wolf?" I locked my eyes onto his, watching, waiting, knowing there was no going back. "Exactly like a wolf." he said. If he took this the wrong way I was done for. The family I had came so far to be reunited with would deny me and be taken away if this conversation didn't end well. "Sensei, we have a lot of catching up to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Characters: Breanna, Jenna, Isaac

TMNT, Twilight Fanfic

 **I'm Baaaaacckkk :)))) been super busy lately and actually had to replace my laptop because my old one got coffee spilled all over it :(**

 **And a big thanks to Taylor Eaglebear for the kind review! That was a big confidence booster! :)))**

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own TMNT or Twilight**_

 **Chapter 6: This Can't Be Real**

It had been thee days since I told Master Splinter the truth about myself. I begged him not to tell the guys, not just yet, I wanted to tell them but didn't know how or when. He of course promised not no say anything as long as I promised to tell them soon. He had accepted the news very well, his attitude towards me never changed and I appreciated that so much more than he would ever understand.

"Heads up!" Mikey's voice broke through my train of thought and I looked up just in time to see a football headed straight towards me, I reached up and caught it inches away from my face. I looked over and scowled and him. "How about you watching where you throw that next time?" Mikey just giggled. "Nice catch though Bee, now throw it back!" I rolled my eyes at him, "You know we aren't supposed to throw these in the house." He pretended to gasp "Is this really you I'm talking to?! You're no fun Bee honestly. Your're getting bossy just like Leo." Just then I saw Leo walk through the door behind Mikey. "Oh really?" I ask "So you think Leo is bossy?" Leo stopped behind Mikey. "I mean yeah hes like an old nanny or something but half the time I pretend I don't hear him or I just play dumb so he'll make someone else do it." Mikey said.

"Oh trust me, he's not _playing_ dumb by any means." Leo retorted with his arms crossed but a slight smile on his face. Mikey turned around in surprise and I could hear Raph's booming laughter from the couch. Mikey rolled his eyes and smiled "You set me up Bee! Good thing Leo isn't a diva like Raph."

"Watch it numbskull!" Raph said, "Becore I come in there and drag ya all around the-" Leo cut him off "How about we all go for a run? It's nice out tonight and we could all use some fresh air." At the sound of that my mood lifted. A good run was what I needed right now to clear my mind. Mikey rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Yeah Bee lets go for a run so I can beat you. Give you a taste of real speed!" I laughed, he wouldn't stand a chance even in my human form. "Now Mikey let's not forget who beat who when we were kids."

"And lets not forget who's gotten taller since then either." Mikey sneered. I could see Leo trying to hold back a laugh and Raph's laugh echoed from the living room.

I scowled at both of them. "Lets go then peabrain and _Lame_ nardo I'll beat you both." Raph's laughter got even louder. "And you too Popeye!" I said. Raph's laughter ceased. "Watch it, Elf."

" _You_ watch it Princess." Leo was still trying to contain his laughter. "Okay somebody go drag Donnie out of his lab and lets go."

Now the boys way of "Running" isn't finding a road or trail it's on the rooftops. Jumping from building to building more so. And only at night for obvious reasons. It was a competition from the start. They were actually faster than I expected, years of training made them nothing but muscle, jumping from one rooftop to the other was easy for them, they were faster than they looked I gave them that, but so was I. Even where I was before I had trained to fight in my human form as well, not to mention that because of what I was I was physically stronger and faster than most regular humans. Running with them made me miss how it was before. My friends and I ran too just not like this, but nonetheless, it felt good to be out. I was having fun and learning to relax again, but part of me knew to always be on guard. And for good reasons. We stopped to rest on top of a warehouse, I made sure I beat Mikey and laughed at his excuses as to why I won and he didnt. Being like this reminded me of how things were before, when we were all younger, before my mom died, before I was taken away from them, the only brothers I had known. I knew it was time to tell them.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you.. It may sound crazy but please hear me all the way through." my pace picked up. "What is ir Bre? You know we'll listen to whatever you have to tell us." Donnie said and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly. "Okay so I haven't been completely honest with you guys. I-" but I stopped. Not because of fear or procrastination but because someone was watching us. I stood up. "Bre? What's going on?" Leo's voice seemed far away. My eyes scanned my surroundings. The whole atmosphere around me changed. and then I caught a scent and I could hear footsteps on the rooftops around us. We weren't alone and it was more than one person. My whole body tensed. _Oh no._ I thought. Whoever it was, couldn't see the guys or who knows what could happen. "Someone is coming." They looked around wondering what I was talking about. "Bre we would hear if somebody was coming believe me, we're safe." But he was wrong I could hear them coming still, and fast. I concentrated on which direction they were coming from. _Left. Right. Behind us._ We were trapped. the only escape route was in front of us, a fifteen story fall onto a road a a sidewalk. None of them would survive that... not even me. The sounds got louder, they were even closer. I knew then, I had to fight, I had to protect them. "Uhh... Leo, she was right. Listen." I would hear the tenseness in Mikey's voice. They were right on us now. I walked around so that I was facing the direction of the sounds. I heard Leo unsheath his katanas and the others followed suit in getting their weapons. And then I saw them, a group of at least 20 men, some had ninja weapons and five of them out in front had guns. My stomach dropped. I felt frantic. They were going to kill them all weapons were nothing against bullets... But maybe I was. I could be over there in a matter of seconds and wipe most of them out, a few gunshot wounds would heal in a few days. That would distract them long enough for the boys to put up a good fight. I felt Leo try to push be behind him but I stepped away. "Bre you have to hide. Get behind us we'll hold them off as long as we can." The sound of his voice told me he wasn't asking he was telling. But I couldn't, It was my time to protect them now, I was no longer weak. "Leo I need you all to try and get out of here, I'll distract them. Trust me." He must have noticed the timbre of my voice, he must have felt the change in me somehow because he and my brothers looked shocked. I snarled. But before anybody could say anything my body began to tremble I could feel the heat rising from my core and going through my muscles. And then I was on four legs.

 **Switching POVs**

 _One second Bre was there, the next she was gone. In the blink of and eye she was gone and a wolf was there. It was a wall of muscle and black and silver fur, its canines bared and a menacing snarl echoed around them. The hackles on the wolf's back stood straight up, its eyes glowing in the darkness and the sight was enough to terrify anyone. Only none of the brothers were scared. Even though none of it made sense, none of the could make sense of how that wolf was Bre or how Bre was that wolf._

 **Bre's POV**

My muscles coiled and I snarled, a warning that was clearer than any human words. _If any of you take one step forward I'll kill you._ But none of them did. A few had already run off and some stood frozen in place, afraid to move. I could hear their hearts pounding, I could smell their fear. And then I saw one man move, getting ready to shoot. I had him down before he could get his finger on the trigger. Then all hell broke loose. The others started shooting at me while others went toward my brothers. I could hear metal clanging and the fight was on. The others with guns tried to shoot too and they were down before they could do any damage and what shots they did make they missed. I was too fast. They had thought I was like a regular wolf but I wasn't. The guns snapped like toothpicks in my jaws. Compared to what I was used to this was like fighting the helpless. I severely injured them to where I know they wouldn't try this again but didn't kill any. When I knew all the guns were out of the way I glanced over to see my brothers fighting and holding their own. Someone used my moment of distraction and ran up to me, stabbing my shoulder with a sai. It barely broke the skin. I veered around and knocked him over like he was nothing. I leapt over to where my brothers were and upon seeing me most of the men retreated. I snarled and launched myself at them. In a matter of seconds they were out for the count too. But I knew that we weren't out of danger yet. I had to get them out of here.

 _Come on we've got to get home now. There may be more._

I kicked myself mentally. I was used to talking to my packmates through thoughts. It was a habit. This was the first time in forever I had been in my wolf form with nobody to talk to. I huffed and turned to face them. I braced myself for the looks of sheer horror. But there were none. Surprise but not fear. Donnie was the first to speak up after a moment of silence. "Did you just talk? I mean I know you can talk but... like that? How is that possible?" No way.. no way how was this possible. My mind was reeling. How could they have heard that. They weren't packmates or wolves for that matter. I tried again still in disbelief.

 _You heard that?_

"Okay this can't be real. How are you talking to us? How are you a wolf for that matter?! What the hell is even going on?!" I turned towards Leo. He looked frustrated, stressed even, but more due to the fact that I had just turned into a wolf in front of him. I still sensed no fear.

 _Aren't any of you afraid?_

"Pshh now that I know that's you, well kind of you," Mikey chuckled lightheartedly, "I know there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I mean don't get me wrong its crazy, I mean for cryin' out loud yer a wolf! I mean ya turned into one. But thats comin' from a talkin' turtle so nah, nothin to be scared of." Raph said a small smirk on his face.

"You just broke the laws of... Everything! I have so many questions." I rolled my eyes. Of course Donnie would try to make sense of this scientifically. Only this wasn't science.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Leo has his arms crossed as usual.

 _I'll tell you everything. But first we need to get out of here._ We all began walking towards the edge of the building.

"Whoa look at you Bee! Sounds like you have some competition Leo."

 _Shut up Mikey_

"Yes Ma'am Leo Junior."

"Uh will you be able to make it like.. that?" Donnie asked. I turned towards him, amused.

 _Donnie, like this, I could be back at the house and starting dinner by the time you all make it._

"That fast huh?" He said looking fascinated.

 _You have no idea._

 _"_ I wonder what Sensei will have to say about all of this." Leo didn't know he knew already.

 _Oh about the wolf thing? I told him a few days ago. Now the attack, who knows what he'll say._

"You told Sensei and not us?" Mikey pretended to pout. "Yeah the Foot Clan have it out for us pretty bad." Leo said ignoring Mikey.

 _Well in my defense I wasn't sure how you'd accept the fact that I turn into a gaint vampire killing machine._

"VAMPIRES?!" They all four said in unison.

 _Yes, vampires. And what the hell is a Foot Clan? And why do they have it out for you?_ I growled.

"Forget tha Foot Clan did you say vampires?" Raph was wide eyed and I found it amusing. They had so much to catch up on.

 _Look I'll tell you everything you need to know but its a long story so lets get home first._

And so we headed towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

Characters: Breanna, Jenna, Isaac

TMNT, Twilight Fanfic

 **Helllooooo! So in this chapter you'll learn a bit more about where Bre comes from and why she came back to New York. But also keep in mind that you will find out more and more as the story goes along!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Twilight**_

 __ **Chapter 7: Explain**

When we got back home I heard two voices inside. I groaned internally. April was there too. I had heard about how she reacted when she first met the guys and I wasn't looking forward to how she would react to a giant wolf walking through the door. However, I knew that since everyone else know I may as well let her in on the secret too so without hesitating, I walked through the door. April walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys I was wondering when you'd be ba- OH MY GOD!" Her pulse began racing, the color drained from her face. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"April, kids! What is going on?" Splinter had heard the commotion and walked into the living room as well. His reaction was the total opposite of April's. Instead of screaming he just took one look at me and a look at April who was frozen in fear and addressed the situation in the only way that hadn't annoyed me so far. "April," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "it's just Breanna, she will explain just have a seat and calm down. Leonardo make her some tea and Breanna, could you turn back and explain what you told me to April?"

I nodded then looked over to Mikey _Tell him to wait just a second so I can go put some clothes on._

 _"_ Clothes? Why do you need to change clothes?" Mikey looked confused. I growled in frustration. _Yes, clothes you idiot! What do you think happened to the clothes I was wearing when I shifted?!_ He stood looking lost for a few seconds more before he finally realized. "Ohhhh! Okay. Sensei shes gonna change back but she needs to put clothes on first."

"Yes I heard." Splinter answered. I looked over at him in shock. _You can hear me too?!_ He nodded "Is that unusual?" _You have no idea._ This day was as weird for me as it was for them. I went into my room and phased back then came out on two legs and fully clothed. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I could see that some of the color had returned to April's face but she still eyed me warily, like I was going to turn right back into the wolf and eat her alive. I sat down on the couch across from her. "You know I'm not going to hurt you or anyone in here so please stop looking at me like that." She seemed taken aback, like she had expected me to say something completely different or like she expected me to just lunge at her as soon as I came in. "Oh no it's not that! It's just a lot to take in. I've never seen anything like that before." I nodded, I understood. But then again tonight had been unusual in itself. "At least you didn't faint this time." Mikey sat down trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because April gave a small smile. "I guess being around you guys has made me a bit more open minded."

"Okay so what exactly is goin' on?" Raph demanded. I huffed. "Well, it's a long story so I'll try to make it as short as possible for you guys."

I sat up in my seat and took a deep breath. I really didn't want to bring some of these things up but I needed to, they deserved to know. "Okay so April you don't know this but after my mom died my Aunt took me to live with her. I never really got to say goodbye to them and I never understood why... I still don't. It was all so sudden..." I trailed off my hands began trembling at the thought of my Aunt. I stopped for a moment, controlling my breathing, and appreciating that nobody was rushing me. When I was ready to talk again I continued. "Anyways shortly after I found out that I was a shapeshifter or a werewolf if you will. We are also called Children Of The Moon. There aren't many of us left, years ago we were all hunted nearly to extinction. I inherited this from my dad's side, and he from his father. only his father didn't inherit this he was bitten and made into one. See the way it works with my kind is we can make anybody into one of us if we bite them or if they drink our blood." April and Leo visibly grimaced. "Gross guys, I know, but stay with me. If one of the parents is a werewolf, whether they were created, or if they are one genetically they may very possibly pass it down to their kids and well, clearly that's what happened with me. Now there are other packs but not many, most of them phase because of genetics, my pack and one other pack are the only Children Of The Moon left. My dad was the Alpha of his pack way back when and I could have been too but because I'm a girl I would have to marry someone else of an Alpha or Beta's bloodline so that we could carry on the line. And that is part of why I left."

"There was this guy, Caleb, he is the son of who was my dad's Beta. I would have had to marry him or be engaged to him in order to be my pack's Alpha. And, well, honestly I would rather jump off a cliff than marry that arrogant son of a-" Splinter cleared his throat and I caught myself before the word slipped out. "Right, sorry. But I couldn't bring myself to do that, it just didn't feel right to me. That and there were people or creatures more like it from Europe or something, they wanted us and the other pack to basically fall under their command and go out and find other werewolves or shapeshifters to take out every other supernatural being, including vampires that they feel posed a threat. I don't even know what they themselves were, not human, not vampires, I only met them a few times and I hope I never do again. I just felt like if they weren't posing a threat or hurting anybody then why kill them? They claimed it was to keep the humans around us safe but I don't see why the humans would be of any concern to them. Plus the only threat we take serious are vampires. We think it was some sort of revenge thing against the vampires but that's for them to deal with. So anyways they cant make my pack do anything, only I can and that is only if I were with Caleb. And without and Alpha or Beta the pack is useless to them. The best thing for me to do was leave for a while and let the situation die down."

The living room was quiet for a while until April finally spoke up. "Did you say vampires?"

"Yeah we hate them, they hate us. As long as they stay away from us we don't kill them. Simple really."

"Kill them?! Bre you've killed people?!" Leo's voice was near frantic.

"No No! Relax! I would never kill a person! Vampires are the killers. Vampires aren't like what you think. They're nothing like people except in appearance. They have no blood, hard as a rock and cold as ice. No human could kill them. Not even weapons or bullets. Only the ones like me can do the job."

"So when you say 'other' supernatural beings, what do you mean?"

"I mean vampires, werewolves, witches and warlocks, dragons in certain parts of the world and I've heard some stories of mermaids and stuff but that seems a bit far fetched."

"Says the werewolf." Mikey mumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What do you mean leave for a while? You don't plan on going back there, do you?" Donnie was looking over at me, a concerned look on his face. I had to look away fast.

"I can't just leave them there Donnie, I just need to figure some things out then I plan on going back for them. There's a place in Washington that has belonged to my family for years, my grandmother on my mom's side still lives around there. We would be safe there." I heard something slam down and everyone turned to Raph who had been dead silent most of the time. "No way in hell are ya goin' back there are ya crazy?! Yer sixteen for cryin' out loud! They want you to fight some battle and marry some punk and you wanna go back there?!" I could hear the anger in his voice but I tried to stay calm. "Raph you don't understand I have to do this."

"No tha hell ya don't Bre and yer not! You are NOT goin back there and yer not leavin here!" I was trying to clench my fists and control the tremors. Raph didn't understand. This was so much deeper than he thought. He would never understand. "You can't keep me here Raph! You can't tell me what do do! You don't get it." I could feel the tremors increasing and I knew I had to get out of there. I ran out of the room and out of the warehouse and as soon as I was in the dark I was on four legs again. I wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run here, no woods, no trees or fields, just buildings and lots of people. This was no kind of place for someone like me. I had to leave, I had to get back soon.

A tremor in the air interrupted my thoughts. And suddenly I knew I wasn't alone. Someone was here near me, another wolf. I heard familiar paw prints come up behind me.

 _Well well, Bre. Thought I wouldn't find you huh?_


	8. Chapter 8: We Have To Leave

Just a heads up in this chapter things will pick up a lot ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Twilight

Chapter 8: We Have To Leave

Well well Bre. Thought I wouldn't find you huh? I spun around hackles raised, a low growl rumbling in my chest but it cut off as soon as I saw who it was. Walking towards me, was a brown and gray wolf. Only she wasn't just any wolf, she was my friend, my packmate.

Bailey! I yelped in surprise and closed the distance between us. Had we been in human form I would have hugged her. I hadn't seen her since I left and was beyond happy to see her again. She had been my best friend for years. And now here she was. It's so good to see you! How did you get here? How did you even know I was here?! Is everything okay back home?! She huffed, amused at my bombarding of questions. It's good to see you too, Bre! Things back home are... well tense. And that's kind of why I'm here. I'm about to go phase back Wait right here! I rolled my eyes. As if I would leave. It wasn't until then that I realized she had a bag on her back, held in place by two ropes. Bailey disappeared behind a dumpster and reappeared in human form and then I realized how odd it was to see her after so long but she was still the same old Bailey that I had known, same tan skin, same shoulder blade length brown hair, same cinnamon eyes. "Now that's better." she said then threw a pair of jogging pants and a tank top at me that I caught in my mouth. "You may need these."

"Um Bee?" We both turned around at the sound of Mikey's voice. Bailey's eyes went wide but she didn't freak out, we had after all faced vampires, warlocks, and witches, this was nothing. I just glared at him the best I could. What Mikey? I was about to change don't sneak up on me like that! He held his hands up in mock defense "Well sorry, I was just making sure you were okay after... you know. Who's this?" He directed his attention to Bailey who was still staring at him wide eyed. "He can hear you? How? And I'm Bailey by the way." She offered her hand to him which he looked at in surprise before shaking it. "I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey! I'm Bee's older and coolest brother. Are you a wolf too?" Bailey just laughed at his talkativeness "Nice to meet you Mikey. And yes I am." How about you two get to know each other and I go put some clothes on? I walked back behind the dumpster and shifted back then put the clothes on before walking back into their view. "And now I can hug you!" Bailey ran over and threw her arms around me and I hugged her back laughing. "I have so many questions to ask you. But I'm sure you don't want to repeat yourself, that and I need to introduce you to my other brothers." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You have more brothers? Are they like Mikey?"

"If by that you mean super cool and unbearably handsome, then yes. Oh, and out dad is a rat." I glared over at Mikey. "Well never mind about my easing you into this. But I can assure you that they usually aren't as annoying or hyper as Mikey." Bailey laughed it off, "Girl, compared to what we've seen I think I can handle anything."

And she was right. She met my brothers and Splinter and treated them with the same respect that she had Mikey, smiling and shaking their hands. Coming from a place full of supernatural beings and other creatures that humans would think impossible, few mutant turtles and a rat weren't anything to be afraid of. The only person who was a bit awkward with introductions was April and that was more after we told her she was a pack mate of mine. I didn't blame her. Most humans would be intimidated at the face that the two girls standing in front of them could shift into giant wolves at will. It would take her a little while to adjust.

"So how did you know I was here? Whats going on in Montana and what brought you here?" I was eager to know what brought here here and to find out what was going on in Montana. She sat up straighter in her seat. "Okay so where do I begin. For one I knew you were most likely here because you always talked to me about your four brothers in New York and how you would come back and find them, and you did." she looked over at them ans smiled "But what brought me here was Celso, he and Silas came over to my house and asked me about if I knew where you may have went. I lied to them of course and told them i had no idea but I overheard them talking about how they were going to go out and find you and bring you back. So I decided why not come and find you myself and warn you? They never left Bre, they didn't speak to us as much but they still stayed and hovered. I feel like they're waiting for you or waiting until they found you. Like one way or another they know you'll be back." My heart sank. I knew that I would have to go back eventually but I didn't know Celso and his army had stayed. This was more serious than I had thought. "Looks like I'll be making a trip back a lot sooner than I thought. We need to find a way to sneak in and try to get out safely."

"Now wait a minute who are Celso and Silas and why are they after you?" Leo was looking at Bailey and I a confused look on his face.

"Celso is a warlock, he's the one who wanted me to lead my pack and fight for him. He wants power over all immortals but there is also a group of Vampires in Italy called the Volturi. They kind of keep things in order in the supernatural world especially with Vampires. Celso knows that with multiple types of supernaturals he has a better chance against them if they decide to step in. Especially with my pack and I. There are only a few packs of Children Of The Moon in the world and he knows the more the better. The Volturi aren't necessarily afraid of us but they know picking a fight with us isn't very smart on their part most of them would be killed. Especially with my pack, we train to fight, its what we do. Celso's next target after he got us to fight for him was another pack in Washington, not Children Of The Moon but probably very similar to us. But like I said before I just didn't think it was right. And Silas, well, he's Calebs dad. You know the one I was supposed to marry in order to be the true Alpha. Silas knows that if Caleb marries me that gives him power as well. And it looks like Celso and Silas are working together to get me back there."

"Well ya ain't goin' nowhere especially back there!" I could tell by the tone of Raph's voice that he was still angry from before. I controlled my breathing and tried my best to stay calm, I knew another argument wouldn't get us anywhere. "Raph, we've been through this I will not allow them to do anything to my pack. I left thinking they would move on with their search but they haven't and they won't. They know I plan on coming back."

Donnie took a step forward and spoke before Raph could again "But Bre if these two men are so intent on you fighting for them who's to say they won't try to capture you or worse? You two going in alone would be too dangerous. Isn't there any other way you could contact your pack? Maybe have them sneak out of there and you lead them so safety?" I appreciated him throwing out ideas but I shook my head. "They probably have every phone bugged. They're expecting me and they probably know what I'll be returning for. They want the upper hand when I get there." Donnie offered me a small smile. "Now Bre when it comes to technology you know I can find my way around anything like that. Anything to keep you from going back there it's not safe." I wished it were that simple. "Donnie these aren't just any human beings we're dealing with, these are supernatural beings. And if they try and capture us then we'll fight. But I just have to act before they do or who knows what could happen."

"Well you will not act alone Breanna. We fight, together, no one in this family fights alone. And if one falls, we all fall." I jumped up and turned to Splinter ready to argue but his eyes locked with mine, challenging me. I knew that any argument with him would be a loss.

"Your our sister Bre, we don't want to lose you again. We'll do what we can to help you get your friends to safety. You won't be in this alone." Leo said. "Yeah just show us what to do Bee, they may not be normal humans but we aren't normal brothers." Mikey walked up and put his arm around me. Bailey looked over at me, a glint of hope in her eyes. "This may work Bre! If we could all work together." I offered her a small smile back. "I hope so, I really do."

Later That Night

I woke up later that night, uneasy. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was anxiety, maybe dread for what was to come. My mind was reeling. I didn't want my brothers in this fight and now they were. I just wanted them safe. I stepped over Bailey who was sleeping on the floor on the air mattress. I walked into the living room to see Mikey asleep on the couch with the tv on. I walked over and turned it off and put a blanket over Mikey. I sat down on the couch next to him and for a moment was able to enjoy the silence. I heard something outside but passed it off as a cat or other small animal at first. Only as a few minutes passed I realized it wasn't a cat. I walked over to the window and scanned the buildings around the warehouse. Our place was in one of the more dead areas of town so I knew that other than the occasional passing car, it was typically quiet. But now now, my eyes landed on two figures walking around below, dressed in all black. My blood ran cold, Foot soldiers just like the ones we had fought earlier, and I knew exactly what they were looking for. I turned quickly to go get Bailey but she was already behind me. "There's someone out there do you see them?"

"They're close, wake up Mikey stay quiet and keep the lights off." I walked past her and towards Leo, Donnie, and Raph's rooms. Donnie was already walking out of his "There was a perimeter breach."

"I know, I'm gonna go get Leo and Raph, you go get Splinter and keep the lights off and make sure nobody is making too much noise." Before I could knock on Leos door he opened it, strapping his katanas to his back. "What's going on?"

"Perimeter breach, two Foot soldiers are outside and I'm sure there are more." I opened Raph's door walked over to him and shook him. He just groaned and rolled over. I shook him again harder and punched his shoulder. He stopped his snoring and opened his eyes, annoyed at being woke up. "Somebody better be dyin' or hurt."

"Somebody may be if you don't get up, there are Foot soldiers outside now come on. Back in the living room Leo and Donnie were on the computers looking on the cameras. "Donnie call April and Vern tell them to meet us two blocks down, everyone pack supplies and get ready. We have to leave." For a moment they all looked at me, shocked. But before anyone could argue I explained "We all know good and well it will be a matter of minutes before they come in here, they've probably come with twice as many men and weapons after seeing me turn into a wolf. I know a place we can go and I can get us there but you have to trust me."

"She is right." Splinter said "Donatello call them, the rest of you go get what we may need for the time being." Everyone split up and went about packing, Donnie kept eyeing the cameras. And then another alarm went off and the cameras went black.

They were here. The sound of someone breaking the door below down broke the silence. Now the only escape routes were the windows. "Mikey take this bag! You all go! Get to April and Vern! Me and Bailey will hold them off for a minute and then we'll be right behind you!"

"We cant-" Leo began to argue but I cut him off "Leo you have to get out of here go!" I looked over to Raph "Make sure Splinter gets to April and Vern safely." He nodded and surprisingly didn't argue. They had all made it out just before the foot soldiers came bursting through the main door. Bailey and I phased. Many of the men ran and backed down just like before. We took out most of them with the guns and the weapons they had were futile against us in wolf form. We were making quick work of them and they began to figure out that they were no match so they retreated. Bailey and I followed the scents of the others to the dark alley where April and Vern were waiting with two vans. Vern freaked out for a moment when he saw us but considering the circumstances he regained his composure quickly. It would have been worse had he not been forewarned about two giant wolves that would be joining them. I took the bag I had handed to Mikey. Bailey and I hid and shifted quickly.

"So where to?" Vern asked. when the vans got rolling. "Theres a little airport about two hours away. If you can get us there a know a pilot who can get us where we need to go. He knows about us and owes me one anyways." Bailey looked over at me, "Where will we go then Bre?" I couldn't believe how quickly things were changing and had changed. But I had to do what I had to do to keep us safe. I only hoped this plan worked. "La Push, Washington. My grandma lives there and my family has a house there that we could stay in. Not to mention there is another pack around that area. We need to warn them about Celso, and we may just need their help."

 **Soooo a bit of a cliffhanger :D Just a hint in the next chapter Bre, Bailey, and the Turtles and Splinter will meet a few new characters ;) the next chapter should be up sometime this week as well. The only reason this one took a bit longer was because I forgot to save it :( so I had to retype it and that took twice as long. But yeah the Twilight characters will be in the next chapter! Woot Woot! and thanks again to Taylor Eaglebear for another review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so like I said before this chapter is where some of The Twilight characters come into play.**

 _ **I do not own Twilight or TMNT**_

 **Chapter 8: La Push**

The past two days had been the most stressful ones of my life. With me finally revealing my secret, Bailey popping up, the Foot attacks, having to evacuate, and now here were on a plane heading halfway across the country to Washington. The guys and Splinter weren't too sure about leaving or riding in the plane. But I knew the pilot, John, how i came to know him was completely by chance. He and some buddies were on vacation and had been hiking and somehow he had been separated from the group, my best guess was the beer I could smell on him from a mile away. He had foolishly tried to lure a bear cub to him and the mother bear didn't take too kindly to his drunken ignorance. My first reaction was to allow her to get ahold of him. He was after all the one who had brought it upon himself, but a part of me knew that it was wrong. It only took my walking out of the trees to ward the bear off, but it was John who was even more terrified. I was able to shift back and talk him out of his panic. He thought it was the alcohol playing tricks with his mind. As much as I hated to I had to explain to him what I was. He told me that day that he owed me his life, and that he would keep my secret quiet and never bring it up to anyone. He had surprisingly accepted the presence of my brothers without any trouble. I always appreciated people like him and April and even Vern. I hated that the guys had to leave New York, especially the way we did. And with everything else going on I was a mess mentally, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"We're almost there, nobody should be around, do you know where you're headed?" John's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah my grandmother is picking us up, thank you so much for helping us out."

"Ah don't mention it, you saved my life it's the least I can do." we landed in an open field literally it seemed in the middle of nowhere. I hadn't been here since I was little with my mother. I knew my grandmother, Abby, was waiting there, I could hear her trying to hold back sobs when I called her and told her what was going on. She hadn't heard from me or seen me in years. She already knew about my brothers an Splinter and somehow already knew about me being a werewolf which I had made a mental not to ask about later on. I saw that somehow she had gotten a moving van, which we would need to haul everyone and everything in. As we were all getting off the plane I suddenly felt a rush of emotions. I could feel it in her too, because as soon as she saw me she ran to me and threw her arms around me sobbing. I tried to hold my own tears back as I hugged her back. I had been trained not to show emotions but some tears came down anyways. She stood back finally and looked at me. "It's so good to see you Breanna you have no idea! I'm sorry for crying and carrying on but I wasn't sure if i would see you again." But I didn't blame her at all because I had thought the same thing. "It's good so see you too, Grandma." She smiled at me, tears still shining in her eyes. "Your grandfather would have loved to see you... I wish he were alive for this day." My grandfather had died about a year after my mother, I was sure that two losses so close together had taken their toll on her even if she may not want to show it. "I look at you and all I see is your mother." At the mention of my mom my stomach dropped, I tried not to talk about her much and judging by the same reactions from my brothers I was guessing they felt the same way. Grandma seemed to notice and quickly changed the subject and turned her attention to my brothers. "And look how you've all grown! You were so tiny last time I saw you and now look at you!" She turned to Splinter "You've done well!"

"Thank you, and thank you for taking us in at such short notice if there is any way we could make it-" She just smiled and waved him off "Don't mention it. I get to be with my beautiful granddaughter again and I can help you guys out. I was more than happy to. Now, let's get you guys to the house I know you're all very tired."

 _ **Later That Night**_

My grandma's house was far out enough that we didn't have to worry about anybody seeing us even if we walked outside, not that it was very likely, La Push was a small town and her house was far enough out of town that my brothers could walk outside in daylight and not worry about anyone seeing them. The house itself brought back distant and faded memories. Pictures of me and a baby with my mom and dad or pictures of my mom growing up reminded me of what was and what could have been. I tried to look anywhere but the picture frames. Once my brothers and I settled in it was then I realized how tired I was, I hadn't slept since the Foot Clan attack back in New York but I knew I couldn't rest just yet. "Bailey we need to go check around here, just in case it won't take long." I wanted to make sure we hadn't been followed by any chance. "That's probably a good idea." Bailey said.

"Bre, you need to rest, we've all had a long 24 hours." Leo was looking over at me with a stern look on his face. I knew that if he had his say in it we wouldn't go at all but I tried to lighten the situation "Werewolf here Leo, I'll be back in no more than an hour I promise." Without waiting for an answer I turned and walked out the door with Bailey close behind. I appreciated his concern but I really didn't want to hear a lecture from Leo right now. Bailey and I decided to go search the woods in human form, the woods were right there outside the house and the deeper we went the more green there was. The sky was overcast and a light rain had begun. Luckily the cold didn't affect us. I stopped when I heard something following us. Not human, not on two legs, it was something big. A bear maybe? It was close enough to hear but too far to see quite yet. Bailey caught the sound too. And then it dawned on me. there was another pack in this area. My eyes raked the forest around me and landed on a mass of brown fur. Up on top of a hill trying and failing to stay hidden, stood a wolf just like us, I could see from here that he was bigger than us and by the way he had no idea how to stay hidden properly that he was young. "Who are you?" I say, the young wolf froze, probably not knowing why I wasn't scared or how I had seen him. He stood there for a second then took off. I growled in frustration then shifted and took off after him. In a matter of seconds I was closing in on him and in a few more I had passed him up and was standing right in front of him. He had to slam on the brakes to avoid running into me. Now that I was close to him I could see that he was definately young. He was sort of a light brown color with a whitish-gray patch over one eye. He snarled, trying to intimidate me but I didn't budge.

 _Look, I don't want to fight okay? What's your name?_ He took a step back in surprise. _How can I hear you? Are you new?_

 _Nope, I'm from a different pack. But that doesn't answer my question. I asked your name_ He just eyed me for a second. _Tell me yours first._

 _My name is Bre_

 _I'm Petey. How are you from a different pack? Wheres the rest?!_ He glanced around nervously.

 _I'm not here to hurt you._

 _How do I know that?!_

 _Because I would have already done it._

 _Then why are you here? I didn't even know there were other packs._

I sighed. _Long story. If anything I'm here to help. If you could get your Alpha over here I could tell you._ A howl rang through the air right then. Petey took a step back, a small whimper escaped his throat. _They're coming now actually. I don't think they're happy._ Just then Bailey came up from behind me. _Incoming_ she warned.

 _Yeah I hear them, Petey, this is Bailey._ She nodded at the younger wolf. _Oh don't look so scared, we have no reason to hurt you._ Just then the footfalls got louder and three more wolves came into view. A massive russet one and a black one and a light gray one who I could tell was a female. The black one slid to a stop right in front of me snarling, holding his head high as if making a point he was bigger I lifted my head, even then I was nowhere near as tall but I wanted him to know that I was not to be intimidated by mere size. The dark russet one was snarling as well but from more of a distance, eyeing me. Petey took a step forward but he snarled and Petey stayed in his spot. The light gray one stood beside the russet one, her teeth bared, glaring at me.

 _Why have you come? Who are you?_ The black one still paced in front of me. I could hear the timbre of an Alpha in his voice, but for me, there was no command in them. _You aren't like us why have you come? Who sent you, tell me NOW._

 _First of all, cool it with the pacing and the growling,_

 _it's not intimidating. Second, considering the fact that I'm an Alpha for my own pack, your command is useless on me, so save it. Third, respect me, I respect you I'm not here to start trouble and you would know that if you'd let me explain why I'm here, but if you want to be disrespectful and difficult I can be that way too, your choice honestly. Now lets start over, my name is Bre and this is my packmate Bailey, whats yours?_ It wasn't my intention to seem so snappy but I refused to be intimidated by him or anyone else. He seemed shocked that I had stood up to him. The russet wolf and the smaller silver one looked amused. Luckily for me, he didn't take it the wrong way. He stopped his pacing and stood in front of me. _My name is Sam._

 _And I'm Jacob, this is Leah._ The russet wolf said nodding his head towards the silver wolf. She just continued glaring at me.

 _And now that we have introductions out of the way, yes Sam i would be glad to tell you where I'm from and why I'm here. I'd like to start off by saying that I am not here to fight or cause any trouble and that the rest of my pack is not with me nor do I have contact with them at the moment..._ I told him everything. About how I had to leave my pack behind and how I had to come to Washington so suddenly. I also warned him about how Celso may very possibly come down to this area, and probably was. The only part I left out was the fact that my family consisted of four giant mutant turtles and a rat but that could wait.

 _If he comes here, is there any chance of fighting them off?_ Petey spoke up for the first time in a while.

 _There is, but it takes special training... I could teach you guys if you'd let me. There is nothing stopping Celso from coming here. Training for something like that could be safer. We are trained to fight in wolf and human form almost just as effectively._

Sam and Jacob exchanged glances. _Well I don't know about truces with other packs but from the sounds of things we may need all the help we can get._

Sam looked reluctant at first but finally nodded. _Meet us tomorrow right here. You'll need to meet the rest of our packs._ And with that, he turned and was on his way. Jacob and Leah left shortly after. Bailey and I headed home, we would need to inform everyone of what happened, we would also need our rest at last. Tomorrow was going to be crazy.

 **Okay so I know this chapter was pretty fast paced but for some reason I had a case of writers block for this one. I am however working on the next one already it will be out probably tomorrow evening or tomorrow night! By the way on Breaking Dawn for those who may remember there was a brown wolf with a white patch over his eye but I never saw a name for him on the movies or in the books? But anyways I saw on Tumblr that he was called Petey by some fans so credit for his name goes to them! Chapter 9 will be up shortly! Oh and one more thing, these past few chapters have been pretty gloomy so I'll be sure to add some fun into the next one! I'm thinking some funny reactions when the Quileute wolves see the Turtles for the first time ;) Thanks for the reviews by the way they always make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own TMNT or Twilight... as much as it sucks because it would be awesome.**

 **Chapter 10: What Are You Looking At?**

It took me a while to convince my brothers to let me meet with the Quileute pack with only Bailey. Leo and Raph had insisted that it would be too dangerous and wanted to come along for extra protection just in case. But I knew that we were greatly outnumbered and if a fight did break out I didn't want them there. We phased but brought clothes with us just in case. As Bailey and I headed back to the hill where we had been the previous day I tried to soothe my nerves and convince myself that it would all be okay. Bailey sensed my anxiety. _Don't worry Bre, we got this._ I hoped she was right. As we cleared the top of the hill I saw that the rest of the wolves were getting there as well. I saw Sam, Leah, and Jacob and several new wolves. Most of them eyed me suspiciously and the rest looked at me with interest.

 _Thank you all for meeting me back out here. I guess it would be easier if you could all hear me huh?_ I disappeared behind a tree and shifted back, quickly putting my clothes on. Coming back out from behind the tree I could see that Sam and Jacob were both in their human forms. Leah still stood there in her wolf form glaring and the others were still in their wolf forms as well. The first thing I noticed about Jacob and Sam was that they could have passed for brothers. Both well over six feet tall, Short, black hair cropped the same way. Sam had a very stern look on his face, like he was angry at something but not at me. Jacob I could tell wasn't completely relaxed around me but he wasn't quite as tense as Sam. I myself wasn't relaxed and I didn't trust them by any means, but I knew that in order to make this work I would have to possibly learn to. I walked directly over to them and held out my hand to Sam, "Nice to meet you, well, this way at least." Sam eyed my hand, surprised, for a split second then shook mine. "And you too." I looked over to Jacob and shook his hand as well. I hated the fact that I looked and felt to small next to them, for some odd reason me being a werewolf didn't affect me physically as much as it did them.

Jacob introduced me to the new pack members who were there and informed me that there were a few more who weren't there at the moment. I explained to the new pack members who were there what was going on with Celso and Silus, and how they would need to watch all around for anything or anyone unusual. They seemed to relax more around me and Bailey. "Why don't you guys meet us at my grandmother's house tonight? Gives you a chance to meet mt brothers." I said. "I mean.. yeah, if we wouldn't be intruding." Jacob said. I waved a hand. "Better you meet them now than later. not many people take too kindly to them when they first meet them. Sam raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by different exactly?" I shrugged "I'd rather show you than tell you. Because if I told you, you may not believe it. He thought about it for a second "Well, it gives you a chance to meet the rest of the pack. And maybe then we can discuss your own pack or how we can help you get them here."

"Okay sure. And thank you so much." We said our goodbyes and Jacob told us how to get to the cliffs later on that evening. I walked back home with what seemed like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. We were at peace with the other pack and they may very possibly help me get mine away from Celso and Silus.

 ** _That evening_**

"So when do we get to meet the other werewolves?!" I shook my head at Mikey, he was literally bouncing up and down. "They should be here any minute now."

"I dunno why your so excited Mikey they won't be excited to see you." Raph said from the kitchen. "Maybe if you weren't so negative things would be easier. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah a bunch of werewolves meeting mutants what could possibly go wrong?" Raph retorted. "Hey you never know how things are gonna go, lose the negative thoughts bro." I sat down next to Mikey and crossed my arms. "I have a pretty good idea of where he can stick that attitude." Bailey tried to hold back a laugh. "Bre, cool it." Leo said as he walked into the living room. Before I could say anything else I heard a commotion outside. "They're here." I got up and walked outside.

Jacob and Sam's packs were both walking towards the house all in their human form. I could make out Jabob and Sam and of course Leah who was the only girl which I found very strange. She was glaring at me just like she did as a wolf however and I personally was tired of it so I returned her glare with one of my own until she looked away after a few seconds. I walked off the porch to stand in front of them. "Thank you all for coming, it's nice to meet you all in your human forms." I found it strange that there were two Alphas sharing one territory but they seemed to get along. "You're pretty short." a voice said from near the back of the group. Some pack members exchanged looks of horror, others glared at the source of the voice, a boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen. I could tell he immediately regretted his outburst. As much as I wanted to insult him I caught myself. "Yeah I get that a lot." I said trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. Jacob cleared his throat. "That was Collin, I apologize." I just shrugged and offered a small smile "No big deal really, nice to meet you, Collin." he smiled back at me and gave an awkward wave. "And this is Seth, Leah's younger brother.

 **Seth's POV**

She turned to look at me and the whole world stopped. It was like time had slowed down then stopped all together when her eyes met mine. It felt like she and I were the only two people there. Her eyes were a deep golden color, her hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back. She had curves but was also slim and toned with muscle at the same time. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my whole life. In the back of my mind I knew what was going on but it wouldn't completely register. What made it worse was that I had only been looking at her for a few seconds before I was able to get out a very awkward sounding "Hey." She smiled at me and said hey back. Paul elbowed me and I was able to pry my eyes away from her and knew he was giving me a funny look but I ignored him. Jacob went around and introduced us all. I kept glancing over at her and at one point she met my eyes again for a split second before we both looked away quickly. "And this is Embry." Embry stepped forward and offered her his hand, grinning too big. I was immediately annoyed when he said "Whats up?" because I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to flirt. I was even more annoyed when I saw that he was shaking her hand a little too long because she had to pull her hand away from him with an awkward look on her face. And then I had to keep myself from growling when I noticed him looking her up and down.

 **Bre's POV**

I took a deep breath. "Okay now that I've met your family, it's time you meet mine." I tried to meet all their eyes but they lingered a little longer on Seth's. I noticed he was staring at me again. Normally, it would have annoyed me, I hated staring, but with him it didn't and I had no idea why. I made myself look away and continued. "Please be open minded and understand that I grew up with them, they are just as much brothers to me as your pack mates are to you. You aren't in any-" Just then I was cut off because Mikey all but came running out of the front door. "So can we come out now?" I was mortified, not because of Mikey but because I had originally planned on easing them into this. "Well you're already out here idiot!" I turned to the pack and saw a mix of expressions on all their faces. Confusion, shock, disbelief, but luckily, no fear. Leo walked out after Mikey "Are you crazy?! Mikey this is not how you introduce yourself!" I addressed the pack. "Look I know this may seem crazy but they're not here to hurt anyone I was raised with them." I looked over to Sam who was trying to hide the shock on his face. "What are they?"

"Turtles!" Mikey said. I rolled my eyes at how excited he was. "Thanks Captian Obvious. They aren't supernatural like us. They were created in a lab."

"This is insane, we can't let these _things_ near town are you crazy!" Leah said, the same scowl on her face. I growled. "Who said anything about them being near town?! _Clearly_ they can't be in town with the humans, you aren't telling me something we didn't already know."

"Who you callin' a _thing_?" Raph's voice came from behind me, Donnie just peeked out of the doorway not wanting to be in the tension. Leah's face went to shock for a second then right back to the scowl. "How many... of them are there?" Sam asked. "Four," I answered, "and our father is a rat created in the same lab."

Sam just nodded trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. I was just getting annoyed. "Oh for crying out loud we all turn into giant freaking wolves designed to kill vampires and you're all sitting here afraid of _them?!_ Compared to what may be coming this is NOTHING! You haven't seen anything yet believe me." I was beginning to tremble. Leo walked over to my side. "It's all right Bre, they haven't seen anything like us before it's only natural they be unsure."

"Well I think they're pretty cool." Brady said coming to the front of the group. "I'm Brady, are you guys ninjas?" he was eyeing my brother's weapons. I nodded, "We all are." The tremors began to slow.

"Can you guys teach us some stuff?" Collin came forward too. I couldn't help but be impressed at how got over the shock of meeting my brothers so suddenly so fast. They and Mikey then began talking about video games and they gawked over Mikey's skateboard that had been strapped to his shell. I introduced my pack and my brothers. Hoping that this could still work.

 **Seth's POV**

Bre looked over at Sam and Jacob. "If we're going to make this work we'll have to be able to trust each other. We aren't here looking for a fight and it's clear you guys don't want one either. But if this is too much for you to take in then we will stay out of your way." I was impressed at how straightforward she was. Sam looked taken aback but hid it quickly. "We will stand by our word, this will take some getting used to, but we can work this out." I saw her relax visibly.

"You mean you expect us to get along with them? How do we know what they're capable of? This could be a trap for all we know? I'd rather not. I'll fight them but not with them." Leah snapped and glared over in Bre's direction. I was instantly annoyed all over again. Granted I had literally just met her but I picked up immediately that she wasn't a liar. I just hoped she wouldn't allow Leah to intimidate her. But she didn't. Bre met Leah's eyes and stalked over towards Leah a look of anger on her face. "Lets get something straight, you have a problem with them, then you have a problem with me too. You so much as make a move like you're going to hurt one of them you'll deal with me too. Don't let the size fool you." Bre was over a head shorter than my sister but right now the energy she put off made her seem ten feet tall. Sam and Jake looked impressed. Leah looked furious. "Is that a threat?" Bre never broke eye contact with her. "That's a promise." Leah began to take a step forward but I put my arm out in front of her. "Move Seth!" she demanded. I glanced over to see the turtle with the blue mask and the one with the red mask standing in front of Bre who was struggling to get past them. I turned my attention back to Leah. "Just calm down Leah." She tried to shove mt arm away but couldn't. "Move!" she demanded again. "Yeah, let her come over here." Bre's voice had a dangerous edge to it. I looked back over to Bre and saw the dark look of rage on her face, her eyes locked on Leah like she was prey, and at that moment knew that for my sister's sake Leah needed to get out of there. But Leah was focused on something else. She had seen how I must have looked at Bre. She knew. "You _idiot!"_

"Leah don't." I warned. I hoped she wouldn't say anything even though she was fuming. She just glared at me then glanced back to Bre then back at me. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I saw Jacob take a step forward from the corner of my eye but my focus was on Bre again. I was more irritated with Leah at the fact that she had gotten her that angry. Bre was still glaring at Leah, that same enraged look on her face. "I knew it." I heard Paul say. Jake looked from me to Bre then immediately knew what Paul meant. "Oh shit." Jake walked over to Leah. "Maybe you should head home Leah, and I should probably send Collin, Brady, and Petey with you too." I could tell he was trying to change the subject and I hoped it worked. Leah looked like she was about to protest but thankfully just nodded and walked off with Petey, Collin, and Brady behind her. Sam had caught on by now. "I guess we should all be getting home. Bre, I'll see you tomorrow." I began to walk off too risking one last glance at Bre. Her eyes met mine again, still full of rage but behind them I could see something else. But right now her eyes said as clear as any words that she was still mad so I didn't say anything as much as I had wanted to. She just glared at me as if to say _What are you looking at?_ Then she turned away and walked back into her house. Great I thought. I just met her and she already hates me. But whether she did or not all I knew was, i couldn't wait to come back tomorrow. I thought of those eyes all the way home.

 **Ahhhhhh haha bet you guys weren't expecting an imprint were you? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyways! thanks again for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I honestly have no good excuse other than a severe case of writers block and my confidence in this story was low:( but I'm back so lets gooo! lol**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT or Twilight or their characters!**_

 **Bre's POV**

"No no, Brady! That is so not how to you do it! Don't lock your knees, keep them bent! Focus! Don't you know how to listen! Go back and do it again! What are you staring at pay attention!" I was losing patience with Brady and Collin. We had agreed to teach them some of the younger pack members fighting skills so they would know how to defend themselves in human form as well. But all they were focused on was learning how to use weapons which they couldn't learn to use until they learned other skills first.

"When can we learn to use swords and stuff?" Brady asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "For the MILLIONTH time not until you learn basic skills! And you could learn them a lot sooner if you would pay attention." Brady seemed unphased by my annoyance. "And how long will that be?" Collin chimed in. "When you learn to pay attention and stop fooling around. Petey is the only one who is paying any attention."

"Well maybe if you weren't so grouchy.." Collin mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear him. "Alright you little-"

"Okay how about I cut in?" Leo stepped in much to my relief. He could tell I was losing patience and I was grateful he decided to take over this lesson. He was more patient with this type of thing than I was. I watched them for a little while then walked towards the house. As I was walking towards the house I heard a voice that was becoming all too familiar all too fast for me. A voice that gave me a strange feeling that annoyed me all at the same time. "Hey Bre." I turned around to see Seth walking towards me, a smile on his face. Over the past few weeks I had gotten to know the other pack members and Seth more so. He was by far the easiest to get along with, talking to him came easy, like talking to an old friend. He was one of the most positive people I had ever been around. I envied that about him. It seemed like he could find the good in any situation, me, not so much. I hated myself for smiling back. "Hey Seth." He studied my face for a brief second. "You look frustrated." I sighed, "I am kind of, I'm just not a good teacher I guess."

"No you are, you know they go home every night and practice and show off what you teach them to everybody?" I laughed, surprised they remembered anything. "No, I didn't. I feel like they never pay attention here I guess that's why I lose patience." As frustrating as working with Collin, Petey, and Brady could be, I couldn't deny the fact that they were growing on me, kind of like the annoying little brothers I never had. I was always the youngest and with them I felt like I was obligated to protect them even though I had only known them for a few weeks. I wanted them to focus and learn to fight so that they could protect themselves if nobody else could.

"You should give yourself more credit." Seth said walking beside me. "I've seen you with them you do better than you think, they really look up to you." I looked over at Seth who was looking at me intently until we made eye contact and he looked away abruptly. "You really think so?" He smiled at me. "Believe me I know."

I could feel his gaze on me again. Normally It would make me uncomfortable but now it didn't. Just then, Mikey came out the front door. "Bee! Guess WHAT!"

"What Mikey?" I groaned internally hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid in front of Seth. "Donnie fixed my game system! So you know what that means?!"

"That I can kick your ass in Call Of Duty again?" I smirked at him knowing that would annoy him. "Pshh yeah right. Hey do any of you play video games too?" He asked referring to Seth, and Collin, Brady and Petey.

"Dude yes but I don't have a game system at my house so I have to use Collins." Brady and Collin were finishing up their lesson and walking towards us. Mikey and them began a conversation over video games that I really didn't want to take part in. "You guys should come over later and we can play the new NBA game!" Mikey was overly exited about having new people to play video games with. "Yeah and Seth should come too so he can hang out with his im-" Seth interrupted Collin and shot him an annoyed and a warning look. "Um maybe next time you know I'll probably be busy tonight." He was tripping over his words and i was confused as to why he had cut Collin off so abruptly. I gave him a curious look but he only offered me a small smile. "Well guys we better get going. It's gonna be out turn to patrol soon."

 **Seth's POV**

 _Collin you_ _ **IDIOT!**_ I snarled as we headed towards home. He had come close to revealing that I imprinted on Bre. It was taking everything in my power to keep myself from biting him.

 _Well how was I supposed to know you chickened out?! You were sitting over there with her for like 30 minutes you had every chance to tell her but you were scared!_ Collin tried to defend himself but only succeeded in pissing me off more. Mostly because he was right. I had gone there with every intention of telling her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

 _Tell her tonight. C'mon man just get it out of the way._ _Brady said as he jogged beside me._ I huffed. _Tonight we have a council meeting._

 _Exactly! She should come anyway to hear the histories so tell her then._

Sometimes I wondered if they deliberately got on my nerves just for the sake of it. _Yeah sure. Tell her I imprinted on her right in front of everyone that sounds like a great idea._

 _Then take her somewhere in private and tell her smart one._ Petey chimed in.

 _How about you all let me worry about when I tell her and stop annoying me about it?_

 _Oh okay. So never._ Collin said from my side. I just ignored them the rest of the way home.

We phased back and got dressed behind the trees before walking into the house. Emily was baking cookies in the kitchen and the rest of the kitchen was filled with hot dogs, chips, and sodas, for the campfire tonight. When I came through the door Emily smiled. "Seth! How'd it go?" Before I could even answer Brady cut in. "He didn't tell her he was scared!" I was annoyed at the sound of him and Collin laughing from the living room. "You both hush," Emily scolded them. "Maybe it just wasn't the right time." She said winking at me. "So is she coming to the council meeting tonight?" She turned around to face me and leaned on the counter.

"I actually forgot to ask her. I'll probably just go by tonight before hand and ask." Emily smiled. "Good! I'm excited to meet her. So tell me what's she like?"

"She's hot!" I heard Brady say from the safety of the living room sparking up another chorus of laughter from him, Collin and Petey. I clenched my fist. Emily ignored him.

"So shes pretty?" She said taking my mind off of how bad I wanted to strangle Brady at the moment. I tried not to smile. "Very."

"And her personality?" I knew Emily could see how my attitude changed so quickly. "She's pretty quiet until she gets to know you. She may come across as standoff-ish but she's actually nice but won't show it. She's not someone you'd want to piss off though. Just ask those three idiots in there." I nodded towards the living room.

The oven went off and Emily turned to take the cookies out. "Well I can't wait to meet her. You seem to really like her." I wanted to agree. Because I did, but with the Three Stooges in the other room I didn't want to hear their mouths. "I think you'll like her." I said as I got up. Half of me wanted to keep talking about her but the other half hoped Emily wouldn't ask any more about her so I wouldn't sound so whipped. All I could think of was how I would see her again in just a few hours.

 _ **Later that night**_

I was never one to be nervous around anybody so I had no idea why I had to talk myself up to knock on Bre's door. I stood there and hoped she didn't see the look on my face. To my relief, Donnie answered the door. It was definitely better than Raph who would demand why I wanted to see his sister or Mikey who would talk my ear off. "Hey.. Seth is your name right?" I nodded "Yeah that's me. I was wondering if Bre was around or if she wasn't too busy?" I hadn't spoke to Donnie much and just hoped he was more open than Raph or Leo. "Yeah sure come on in!"

He stepped aside so I could come in. Mikey turned around from the TV. "SEEETHHH whats up man?!" Seeing him in there lightened up the atmosphere. Especially since Raph was glaring at me from across the room. "What's up Mikey."

"You here to see Bee?" he said casually as he turned around. I was glad to see he had no problem with me and Donnie didn't seem to either but I wished he hadn't asked. Only because at the mention of me wanting to see his little sister Raph's glare intensified. "Uh yeah, if she's free I mean."

"She was trying to meditate with Leo but she should be out any second, she isn't a big fan of it." Donnie said. I could tell he could see how awkward the situation was about to become. Just then, the sound of a door opening diverted my attention. Bre came walking in with Leo and Bailey behind her. When she saw me she looked confused. "Oh hey Seth, everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just wondering if you were free tonight. We're having a council meeting and we wanted to see if you would come. To learn about the tribe's histories and what not. You could all come if you want."

"Thanks for the offer but not us, we don't do the cold. Not by choice. But if Bre or Bailey want to go with you they're free to." Leo said. I had forgotten not everyone's temperature ran like mine did. Bailey, grinning just said "Can't, I have a book to read." Bre rolled her eyes at her.

Bre had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well... I don't know.. I don't want to intrude on you guys." I shrugged. "You would't be plus in a way you're one of us too." Bre thought again for a second. "Well okay, when does it start?" I smiled and looked over at a clock on the wall. "In about 30 minutes." She laughed. "Short notice huh?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I meant to ask you earlier today but I forgot to."

"Well don't stay out all night long and take your phone with you. I want to know when you get there safely." Leo stood with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

"And if ya don't come home at a good time we're comin' after ya." Raph had no hint of joking in his voice or in his facial expression.

Bre just rolled her eyes. "Okay okay I'll be fine." She told them as we walked to the door. "Leo I'll text you as soon as we get there." We closed the door behind us and walked off the porch. "Whoa Seth, you drove here?" I laughed. "Well yeah I didn't plan on making you walk." She smirked back at me. "Well aren't you sweet." She looked surprised when I opened the door for her. We made small talk on the way there. I felt like I could talk to her about almost anything. I made her laugh a few times when I told her stories of the pack's antics. I wondered if she knew the feeling she gave me in the pit of my stomach when I heard her laugh.

When we got there I made sure to open the door for her again. "You don't have do do that Seth." She said. "I know I don't have to but I want to. After all isn't that the proper thing to do for pretty girls?" I Immediately kicked myself. I had no idea how she would take me flirting, or in my case, my pathetic attempt to flirt. I was relieved when she smiled. But then she tried to hide it. "No 'pretty girl' here. Just me." I stopped her. She looked up at me and met my eyes. "But you don't see what I see." She looked down. "Well I think you're the only one who sees that." Before I could say anything else Emily walked up with Sam close behind. "You must be Bre! I'm Emily." She reached out and hugged Bre who for a split second seemed taken aback by her enthusiastic welcome but then hugged her back. "Nice to meet you, Emily." I could see Sam was eyeing her. Most people always did a double take because of Emily's scars but Bre didn't, never even offered them a glance. I knew Sam appreciated it and saw him visibly relax.

"We're glad you could make it Bre." Sam said. "Thank you for having me." Emily motioned for Bre to follow her. "Come on I'll introduce you to Kim and Rachel!" After being introduced to the other guy's imprints and elder council members, who I made swear not to mention imprinting, I took her over to where my mom and Leah were sitting. "Mom, This is Bre. Bre, this is my mom, Sue Clearwater." My mom, just like Emily, just reached out and hugged her. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Oh please just call me Sue. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Bre and I sat down across from my mom and sister. I noticed Leah glaring over in our direction and Bre did too.

This was the first time they had seen each other since they snapped on each other. I could feel the tension between them. Bre, not intimidated in the slightest, glared at Leah right back until she looked away. Jared noticed the exchange too because he grinned over at me like an idiot. My mom also noticed and gave me a look that told me I would have to explain their attitudes towards one another when I got home.

When Billy began to tell the histories Bre was silent the whole time, like she was hanging on to his every word. Learning of what was half of her ancestor's history. I kept glancing over at her. Her eyes glowed in the firelight. The look on her face, of her focusing listening to intently and thinking of what he was saying herself I found adorable. At certain parts of the stories she would absentmindedly lean into me. Just the feeling of her so close was comforting.

When The histories were finished we all still sat around the fire chatting among each other. But after a while it was getting late and I knew her brothers would kill us both if we stayed out much longer. After we said our goodbyes and we were walking to the truck Bre said "Thanks for bringing me. Your pack is fun to be around. Makes me miss mine." At the mention of her pack she looked down, her expression changing. "You know we're here to help you get them back."She looked up at me. "I may have to go in alone. I can't put any of you in danger, not like that." Before I could protest she got in the car. I decided not to press the issue. All I knew was, there was no way I would allow her to put herself in danger, especially alone.

I walked her to her door when we got to her house. "Thanks again Seth. It's kind of nice to know where the other half of my family came from and all that."

"Any time." As she turned to open the door I said quickly. "Wait." She turned back to me. "If this isn't too weird to ask, would you want to hang out sometime- Not a date or anything- just.. you know- uh- me and you." I was tripping over my own words. She looked amused. "Sure, and no it wouldn't be wierd, not to me anyways. See you tomorrow." She went inside the house and I walked off her porch feeling much much happier.

 **Bre's POV**

My brothers were waiting up when I walked in. "Bout time ya got home." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with Raph in his over protective mode. Bailey ran up to me. "Tell me EVERYTHING! I need details!" I gave her a look that said 'when we're alone'.

"Did you have fun?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I actually did." I smiled bigger than I thought I did because Mikey grinned and pointed at me. "OHHH shes blushing!"

"I am NOT blushing Mikey!" I glared over at him. "Better not have done nothin' to blush over." Raph grumbled. "Now Raph you know as well as I do I don't have a death wish and I'm sure Seth doesn't either. Plus it's not even like that." Raph just leaned back in his seat. "Yeah yeah I know he likes ya. He just better not step outta line with ya." I actually did blush at the mention of Seth liking me but I pushed the thought aside. "Nah, I don't think he likes me like that." But was it wrong that a tiny part of me hoped he did?

"Really? Because for someone who 'doesn't like you' he sure does act like it." Donnie said smirking. "Now don't start!" I said trying to glare at him and keep myself from smiling. "Come on girl! We need to talk!" Bailey said as she grabbed my hand and lead he up the stairs. I could hear Mikey chanting. "Bee's got a botfriend." and I made my way up. "I do not!" I yelled after him at the same time Raph said "No she don't." Bailey must have asked me a million questions about Seth. I normally would have been annoyed but for some odd reason. I found myself enjoying any type of conversation about him.


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT, Twilight Fanfic

Disclaimer! I do not own TMNT or Twilight!

Bre's POV

I was never a pleasant person to be around in the morning, or when I was sleepy at all. I didn't even try to hide my annoyance when Bailey woke me up. My family knew, and didn't bother to speak to me until I was completely awake, everybody that is except Splinter and my grandmother. "Goodmorning honey!" she said as soon as I came downstairs. "So I heard you went on a little date last night?" She was grinning from ear to ear, eager to hear about the "date" that wasn't really an actual date. I sighed "Well I wouldn't exactly call it a date, it was a council meeting." Grandma rolled her eyes. "Suure it wasn't. But he likes you?" I was caught off guard by the sudden question. "Um no... yes? I don't know probably not." Grandma didn't let up. "And do you like him?"

"What? I mean- No- well yeah but as a friend you know." Splinter chuckled from his seat and I looked over at him. "Whats so funny?" He just shook his head. "You are a terrible liar." Bailey laughed too and I glared at her. "Bailey, don't even start." She held her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey hey I'm not saying a thing."

"Better not." I grumbled. "Well we better get going, I'll see you guys later on today. The other pack is showing us the perimeter of their territory so Bailey and I can patrol too."

"Be careful." Splinter said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Tell Seth I said Hi!" Grandma yelled as I walked out the front door. I rolled my eyes and Bailey laughed again. "You are so in denial and its hilarious."

"I am not in denial! There isn't anything to be in denial about." I said to her right before I phased. In a second she was on four legs beside me as well.

 _If you say so. But I know you like him. I can see it_.

I ignored her and growled. She lowered her head but still found it amusing. We jogged at a steady pace until we got to the cliffs where some of the Quileute pack was already waiting. I immediately noticed Seth and looked away after we made eye contact for a second. I also noticed Leah, glaring as usual. I could tell that she was having an entirely different conversation with him, he looked annoyed...but I didn't pry. I met her eyes and flashed my fangs at her before turning my attention to Jacob who noticed our usual hateful exchange and began explaining the perimeter and area suddenly to ease up the tension.

We ran with Embry and Quil. I had come to like them both as I did most of the pack they were both funny, always cracking jokes on one another. They kept Bailey and I entertained the whole run. But suddenly an all too familiar scent caught my attention. I stopped immediately and the rest followed. Bailey recognized the scent as well. It was faint, but close enough.

 _They've been here. Part of Caleb's pack. They know there's another pack around this area now_.

Quil stepped forward, full of concern. _What do we do?_

 _We keep them out of here, they'll want you to join Celso and Silus and if not, they'll want a fight. I have to go and get my pack even sooner than I thought. With them we'll stand a better chance._

Embry growled. _I know of some others who will fight with us too.._

 _And who would that be?_ I asked. Embry took a step back, anticipating my response it seemed. _The Cullens. Theyre a coven of vampires we made a truce with a while back. We've fought with them before._

At the mention of vampires I snarled. I had been trained for years to fight... to kill vampires and he meant to tell me there was an entire coven of them that they were in a truce with?!

 _Are you crazy? They'll kill you all!_

Embry took another step back along with Quil. Bailey stood by my side, her teeth bared as well.

 _It's not like that._ Embry said trying to calm me down. _They drink animal blood not human blood. I know it sounds crazy but the truce-_

 _There is NO truce with any vampire of any kind! You all must have lost your minds! Have you not seen what one of them can do?!_

 _Just let me explain... and please stop pacing like that. i feel like you're about to rip my head off._ Until Embry mentioned it I didn't even notice I was pacing. Bailey nudged me. _I don't like it any more than you do but maybe we should try to let him explain_.

I took a deep breath, trying to focus on something else. _Okay, explain._

 _Kind of a funny story_. Embry said. _You may want to sit down for this one_.

LATER THAT EVENING

"So you mean to tell me you fought alongside a coven of vampires and they didn't turn on you?" Sam nodded. "And they'll fight with you again?"

"Our territory is so close to theirs, they may not have a choice."

"Plus who's to say Celso wont come after them next?" Seth said from beside me. I honestly didn't care what happened to them or any vampire one way or another but I held my tongue, Seth seemed fond of them. "And you," I said turning to Jacob. "You're in love with their daughter?" Jacob shook his head his expression changing, turning softer which I found strange for him. It was like his whole demeanor changed at the mention of her. "It's more than that, I imprinted on her."

I remembered hearing about imprinting, but where I was from we had always put it off as simply a story, or wishful thinking. "Is that even a real thing?" I asked, just the thought of not having a choice in who you truly loved, or some ancient magic telling you who to love, I just found it strange. "Of course it is" Quil said. "A lot of us have imprinted." I looked over at him, my curiosity blooming. I had so many questions. "Really?"

"Yeah," Embry said. "I mean come on have you seen the way some of these guys are all over their girlfriends?"

"And Seth won't even tell his." Leah retorted. The rest of the pack went silent and Leah just looked even more pissed than usual. Collin and Brady were grinning like they were hiding something and Petey just kept glancing over at Leah, a worried look on his face. My heart sank, I would never admit to myself that I liked Seth. And I knew that under the circumstances, I couldn't maintain a relationship anyways. But I also knew that when I was around him, all of my stress, everything chaotic around me, went away. I hated to be away from him and I didn't want to imagine him with anyone else. I was filled with a sudden sadness and disappointment but also anger, because I wish he had told me. "Oh... uh that's good Seth. I'm happy for you. I better head home though." I felt sick to my stomach and angry all at the same time as I turned to leave. I didn't want anyone to see me starting to get upset.

"Bre wait." Seth reached out and gently grabbed my arm. I felt like electricity was running through my body from where he touched me. "You may as well tell her Seth." Leah said. At this moment the sound of Leah's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Tell me what?" I said. Shooting a glare at Leah then back at Seth. "Go ahead Seth, tell her you imprinted on her." I froze again. There was no way. An entire flood of emotions came over me and I didn't know what to feel. "Seth did you?" was all I could manage to say. He just nodded and said "I did." I nodded too, because I didn't know what to say or feel. But what I did know I felt was anger... at Leah. Because with everything going on she had taken it upon herself to bring up the fact that he imprinted on me. I also felt an odd sense of relief, because for a moment I had been afraid that he had imprinted on someone else.

"I just need to be alone right now okay.." I walked out the door with Bailey close behind.

After I phased I ran towards home as fast as I could. Bailey was silent and I appreciated it. Because my mind was a mess of thoughts. When I got back into the house I went straight upstairs without so much as a glance at anyone else. I paced around in my room, irritated. After a few minutes, I sat down by my window and stared out trying to come to terms with everything going on.

Seth's POV

 _Leah leave me alone!_ I was headed towards Bre's house and her following me was the last thing I wanted. I loved my sister but she was the last person i wanted to be around right now.

 _No Seth. I did it for your own good!_ We were right by her house now and Leah stood in front of me, blocking my way.

 _Sure you did. You know she has enough stress on her and you just had to go and instigate something. You have no good reason not to like her don't even say you did that for me._

I moved around her and went behind a tree to phase back. When I came back around she had phased back too. "Seth she won't ever stay her forever so what's the point? You want to allow yourself to get attached then be upset when she leaves? What will you do then." The thought of her leaving gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. But i wouldn't let Leah keep me from making things right with her. "I'll worry about that when it happens." Leah stood a few feet back as I walked up the porch. The front door opened and Bre walked out before I could knock. She shut the door behind her and glared at me, I didn't blame her for being mad. "What are you doing here Seth?" she asked me as she shot a look that could have melted steel at my sister.

"I really need to talk to you alone." I said looking over at Leah, hoping she got the point. "I'm not leaving you here, Seth." Leah said and I was annoyed all over again. "Well you should." Bre snarled turning all her attention to Leah, that look on her face again. "I've had it with you honestly. The only thing that kept me from tearing you apart was the fact that you are his sister and I would never want to hurt him like that, but you have one more time to make another comment or to disrespect me again and I might just have to." Bre's eyes were glowing, I could feel the heat rising off of her skin. Leah seemed taken aback by Bre's hostility but again, after today she knew it was expected. "You're just going to hurt him eventually why would I let him near you?"

Bre just smiled, a deadly but beautiful smile, almost a snarl. "You and I both know you're threatened by me..." Her voice had changed into an angelic but at the same time demonic tone. It gave me chills. And I knew that she would be all over Leah if I didn't calm the situation down. Luckily Bailey came rushing out the door and stood in front of Bre. "Look Leah if Bre is ever so mad that she's calm it would be in your best intrest to back away." Leah huffed, "What could she possibly do do me?"

"Lets find out!" in a split second she had shoved bailey Off of her but before she could move again a voice stopped her. "Breanna!" she stopped and looked towards who had just spoken.

Bre's POV

My heart was still racing. I was seeing red and I wanted nothing more that to tear Leah into pieces. But the other half of me fought against that instinct, because she was Seth's sister. My instincts and my mind were fighting against one another. Not to mention Splinter was standing right there. "What is going on here?" He demanded, not angry, but stern. Bailey just looked down, and to make things even worse, all four of my brothers came walking out the door. One look at my face and Leo already knew I was pissed. "Everything okay?" he said. A rhetorical question.

I didn't even knew where to start but go figure that Leah did. "Actually no, my brother imprinted on.. her. And I don't think they should be around each other." It felt like time had frozen right then and there. The rage I felt suddenly turned into me wanting to go run and hide.

"Imprinting?" Mikey said. "What is that?"

"Wolves imprint on the person who is most likely to reproduce children with the shapeshifting gene." Leah said a scowl on her face. "He WHAT?!" Raph yelled from behind me. He pushed my behind him and glared at Seth. "Believe me kid there won't be any attemptin' reproduction! Not while I'm here!"

I was mortified. I was sure that Raph would try to kill him then and there. Bailey stepped in. "Leah you know that isn't true! Don't listen to her shes just trying to get something started." She said looking at my brothers. "That is not what imprinting is and if you would give Seth a chance to explain he could tell you what happens when someone imprints."

"Hell no! We've heard enough!" Raph said, his hand twitching towards his sai. "I don't even understand it completely myself, where I'm from we were told imprinting wasn't real. But I need to understand... I need answers too." I said. "I think Breanna and Seth need to speak alone for a moment." I looked over at Splinter, who was the only one who didn't look angry. I was thankful that he was at least trying to understand. My brother and Bailey went into the house, Raph made sure to shoot Seth one more death glare before going in as well. Leah headed back to her own house.

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Seth finally said "Walk with me?" I nodded. As soon as we were out of the hearing range of the house he spoke. "I just want you to know that what Leah just said is not true at all. I would never look at you that way. Imprinting is when you literally find your soul mate, as cheesy at that sounds. It may not even be a relationship it can be anything. It's just when you find that one person that you are meant to care for. When someone imprints they will be anything that person needs, we're there to protect them and love them and just be there for them. We protect them." I was quiet for a moment, taking it all in, accepting what it was.

"You don't have to protect me Seth, I just don't want you to feel like you have to be any of that. I don't want you to feel trapped you know?" He stopped me and turned me towards him. His eyes on mine, he was looking at me to intensely that I looked down. "Bre, I care about you because I want to, not because I have to. And if I had to imprint on anybody I'm glad it was you." Seth lifted my chin so that I was looking at him again. "I just want you to trust me."

"I'm trying to... I want to. This just doesn't seem real. There is no good or sane reason you should care about someone like me." And then, before I could register what happened or what he was about to do, he leaned down and kissed me. My knees went weak I felt like my head was spinning, like it was just me and him and nobody else in the world. When he pulled back from the kiss I restrained myself from pulling him back down. "Does that seem real?" He asked smiling at the dumbfounded look on my face. "Very real." I said. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Well," he said smiling even bigger. "I better get you home before your brothers kill me." I laughed. "Especially Raph."

"I'm 99% sure he's already got my death planned out." Seth said jokingly.

"And now for the fun part."

"What would that be?"

"You have to explain imprinting to my brothers too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so in this chapter things start to pick up and there's a bit of chaos. Also, from here on out some parts of the Story will be told from a third person's POV here soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT, Twilight, or their characters.**

 **Bre's POV**

It had been a few days since I found out Seth and I were imprints. We weren't a couple or anything but it was nice to know and begin to accept that we had in fact imprinted. When we explained it to my brothers Leo and Raph of course seemed skeptical, Raph of course threatening to kill him if he hurt me in any way. Donnie was just grateful to have a valid explanation of what imprinting was, because I was sure the reproduction comment had rubbed him the wrong way as well. For Mikey, it was just another excuse for him to tease me endlessly and as much as he could. Splinter didn't say much, he just took it all in and accepted it. Something told me he was glad that I has someone who was willing to protect me like Seth was. My grandmother was beyond excited, she liked Seth. And I had lost count of how many times Bailey had said I told you so... Just like she was now.

"Look, all I'm saying is, I KNEW he liked you! And now that you both know you're destined to be together I just know it will be all romance from here on out." She hadn't shut up since we finished training that morning. The entire walk back down to the house she kept on.

"Oh please there won't be any romance," I said putting air quotes when I said romance. "That isn't what I'm here for, my main focus is getting ready to go and get our pack here safely, which will be soon."

At the mention of our pack Bailey's face fell. "You think we'll get there in time? I mean, what if Caleb and Silus got to them?"

I tried not to think about that. I hadn't had contact with them in months. There was no way of knowing if they were following Silus or if they weren't. We wouldn't know until we got there. But I couldn't show my worries to my packmate. I had to be strong for us both. "They won't be. We've known them since we were kids, they know what's wrong and what's right. Plus I'm pretty sure we all share the same hatred for Caleb." I said trying to lighten the mood as we walked back into the yard where my brothers were finishing their own sparring.

"Bee! you missed out on some good sparring, you should have stayed!" Mikey said as soon as Bailey and I walked into the clearing. I appreciated the distraction from talking about my pack. "Next time for sure. Right now my main focus is being able to defend myself as a wolf since that's how I'll be doing most of my fighting." At the mention of fighting I saw Leo begin to speak, I knew he didn't want me fighting at all but I had no choice. And I really didn't want to get into that discussion at the moment. I knew we would have to have that talk, but not now. Luckily I was saved from a conversation I didn't want to have again by Collin, Petey, and Brady running up to the house. Seeing them here wasn't anything unusual. I was beginning to think they were at my house more than their own. It was _how_ they were approaching us. "Bre, Bre! Somebody came! They're here, in between our territory and the Cullens we gotta go now so we can catch them!" Brady was shaking, anticipating a fight and ready to go. But I knew that for now, I had to calm him down. And another part of me didn't want them near whatever was coming.

"Brady calm down for a second. Tell me what happened." I could hear the tenor of my voice changing. "We were all on patrol with Sam and Jared and we caught the scent of something. It wasn't a vampire but probably one wolf or several but definitely not one of us. And Sam said to come get you because whatever it was was there not long ago."

My body tensed. Maybe this was it, maybe Caleb or Silas had sent someone here. There was no telling who or what it was or could be. and there was no time to waste. I could see my brothers tense up as well, they hated being out of the action but at the moment there wasn't much they could do. The wolf in me was anticipating a fight as well, and I very possibly could be headed towards one. "I need you guys to watch around here. Please make sure they don't get to Grandma or Sensei. Let her know what's going on. The rest of you come with me." I knew Leo and especially Raph wouldn't take too kindly to me giving out orders like that but this was something more than what they were used to.

I ran into the woods and phased along with the others. We ran to where Sam and the rest of the pack would be waiting for us and then suddenly I caught the scent I knew all too well. A sickeningly sweet smell that nearly burned my nose. Instinctively my muscles coiled, I sped up and shot into the clearing near the river that separated the two territories and straight at the source of the smell. I saw several vampires standing around Sam and Jacob's packs. I snarled and launched. But before I could do anything a huge, sandy wall of fur blocked my way. I slammed on the breaks before I ran into him. _Seth MOVE!_ I growled. Frustrated that he was in the way. But he held his ground. _Bre, these are the Cullens. Cullens, meet Bre._

Bailey came in behind me growling but upon seeing me standing there stumped she stopped. I stood there, feeling like an idiot. For a second I had completely forgotten their treaty. I was humiliated. They probably thought I was some psychotic, bloodthirsty monster.

"Not at all Bre." I turned to the man who spoke. Weirded out but also curious. And then I remembered Seth mentioning that one of them could read minds. _You must be Edward._ I say. The man nodded and smiled. Part of me wondered why he was so friendly. Part of me also felt even worse for nearly attacking him. This was the closest I had even been to a vampire and not had to fight. Surely upon reading my mind he would know that. But even then, I felt awful. _Sorry about all that._ I told him, hoping he would relay the message to his coven. "You didn't know, don't worry about it. I wouldn't expect you to react any other way, it's what you're trained to do." I appreciated his understanding but wondered what else he had picked up about me. I felt awkward and exposed that he could be in my head like that. Seth bumped his shoulder against mine briefly, feeling my discomfort. This was new to me, I wasn't used to vampires and especially being around one that could read my mind. I appreciated his support. _If they were here they've already caught your scents and probably seen some of you too. They'll be back. And next time they come back it won't just be a few of them. Edward, I'm guessing you already know the situation and what all is going on. There isn't much time to waste. Tomorrow night, I'm going to get my pack. Whether Caleb is there or not, they're making their way around and next time they come it will be for a fight. I don't know how you guys decide who's Alpha here, but where I'm from, if you aren't born into it you fight to the death for it. Jacob, Sam, you guys are the main target. If Silas or Caleb kill one or both of you, these packs are theirs._ They both growled in unison.

 _Then we won't let them get that close again. We never wanted a fight but it looks like it may just have to come to that._ Sam said.

 _It's more than that, Sam. They have you outnumbered, even with the Cullens. But, with my pack, we may just stand a fighting chance. The only thing is getting back into my hometown and getting them out unnoticed. They can't listen to Silas or Caleb unless I'm dead. When I left, I figured they would just give up and leave but they're hanging around, they knew I'd come back. Techinally, by blood, I'm an Alpha. But in our culture, I can't truly be one alone as a girl. I would have to be married to Caleb since his father killed my pack's old Alpha years ago. And since I wouldn't marry him, I was in many ways just alone. Now I need to go back, I don't care what rules they have, they're my family. And it's time to set things right, even if I have to kill Caleb and Silas myself. And if I can't then I'm damn sure going to try. i don't want any of you hurt or killed even. And I want my family safe. My pack and I train to fight our whole lives, we can hold them off as best we can. At least long enough for me to figure out a way to kill Caleb and Silas and Celso too. They're the ones leading this and if they're gone. The others will have no leaders. They'd just give up._

Seth looked at me, his eyes pained. He knew that alone, as good as a fight as I would put up, there was no way I could defeat two Alphas... not at once. I could also feel his anger at the thought of me possibly dying in battle. _I'm not letting you go alone. That's a suicide mission and you know it._

 _It may be. But some of you guys could be killed too. You've helped me out so much and I feel like it's the least I can do for you all._

 _You don't owe us anything Bre, you won't fight alone. You're one of us in a way too. If it weren't for you we would have been caught off guard and who knows what would have happened then. They're bringing the fight to us and they'll get it._ Jacob said, taking a step towards me.

"We will stand with you," Edward said. "I want my family safe as well and we won't sit around and let our allies face this danger alone, especially so close to home, this affects us all." I was shocked, a vampire willingly ready to fight alongside wolves. But there was also a new glimmer of hope underneath my dread of what was to come. I would have never thought that I would be fighting alongside what i had been trained to kill, but here I was. But doing so may be the only way we make it out of this battle alive.

 _ **Later That Evening**_

Heading home, Bailey and I were not only tired, but a bit overwhelmed, in less than 24 hours we would be headed right back to where we had run away from. I was also anxious to see my pack mates. I had been afraid for their safety for so long. I noticed a strange car in the driveway and stopped, the hackles on my back rising. Nobody ever came to visit. And even worse, why were they over so late, with my brothers in the house at that. I phased back and threw on the clothes I had left out, the last thing whoever it was needed was to see a massive wolf walking around in the yard. "Who is that?" Bailey asked, falling in behind me.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I could hear my grandmother's voice along with Splinter's voice and another voice, not unfamiliar, but not one I had heard in years. I froze. Trying to put a name to the voice, trying to remember. I opened the door to see my brothers, Splinter and grandmother all sitting around in the living room. And another face, one I hadn't seen in years, and one that brought back thousands of memories that I had tried so hard to lock away. The woman stood up smiling. In some ways she looked like me, same caramel skin, same dark, curly hair. But even more, she looked like my dad, a little too much like him, as she should have. Because she was his sister. My Aunt Abby.

"Remember me?" she asked, still smiling. "I've missed you." But of course I did. How could I forget? Because I used to see her all the time before my parents died. Faded memories of park outings, and happy reunions when she came to visit, and she and I singing and laughing came rushing back, she had been so close to my mom. My mom said that Abby was the sister she never had. I had loved her, always looked forward to seeing her. My Aunt Morgan was never close to any of us, she was always quiet and barely seemed to tolerate us on the rare occasions when we did see her. Morgan became even more distant after my dad died. But Aunt Abby stayed, she stayed herself, bubbly and happy and making everything okay... Until my mom died too. Aunt Morgan became an entirely different person and Abby just disappeared all together. I hadn't seen her since my mom's funeral... She never called after that, never wrote, nothing. She was supposed to stay and she didn't...Why? I had so many questions. Why was she here? Why did she leave me with aunt Morgan? But standing there both confused and hurting, all I could get myself to muster out was, "You left me." Her expression fell. "Bre let me explain-" But I cut her off, all of the pain from years of wondering why she left coming back. "No! You _**left**_ me! And you never even told me why! I haven't heard from you in _**years**_!" I could feel tears burning at the backs of my eyes, my body began shaking. Abby took a step towards me arms outstretched, "Bre, please-" But I took a step back. " _ **Don't touch me! You stay over there!**_ Why?! Why did you leave me with her? You were one of the only people I had left and you weren't there either!" I spun and went out the door. I heard Splinter call my name but I ignored him. I jumped off the porch and paced over to the edge of the woods. Half of me wanted to phase and half of me wanted to go back in and yell at her again, I also wanted answers.

"Bee?" I recognized Mikey's voice immediately. I didn't say anything I just turned around to look at him. He had followed me out the door, despite the fact that I could have phased, despite the fact that I was still fuming mad. He didn't say anything just took a few steps and held out his arms. This time I didn't hesitate. I let him wrap his arms around me. I let myself cry for the first time in a long time. Mikey put his chin on my head, still not saying anything, just letting me get it all out. He was a lot of things but I knew I could count on him when times like this came, and that was one thing he deserved more credit for. "It's gonna be okay Bee." And I hoped he was right. Because in this moment I felt like everything was happening at once and I felt overwhelmed. I pulled away from Mikey and looked up at him. "Doesn't feel like it right now."

"Doesn't mean it won't be." He said offering me a smile. "Now come on." he said motioning me towards the house. I sighed. "I really don't want to Mikey."

"I know but you need to Bee. Plus you may really need to hear what she's gonna tell you." I sighed again and said "I highly doubt that." and followed him into the house. Abby was still standing there, a pained look on her face. I was hurting too but didn't want to show it. I didn't even know what to say to her.

Luckily for me, she spoke first. "I know you probably don't want to hear anything I have to say, but I would really appreciate it if you would at least try to understand." I was still angry, but as angry as I was, she at least deserved to be heard. "I'll listen." I said. Still trying to compose myself. She smiled, just enough to where it was noticeable. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I should have never disappeared on you like that. Especially after what you went through. I know you think I quit caring, and I know you hate me for it. But I want you to know that I love you and Jenna truly was like my sister. When she died, it was overwhelming. Just a few years before I had lost my brother, but I still had you and Jenna. But after she died, I felt like I may lose you too. Every time I saw you I saw Issac and Jenna and I was afraid to get any closer to you. I'll admit I was a coward. Because you lost your parents and I left you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry."

I just stood there for a moment. Taking it all in, accepting what was. Trying to make sense of it all. I wanted to forgive her, to be close to her like I was before, but I couldn't bring myself to... not yet. "I just... I just need some time. There are things going on right now and I just need to get myself together."

"I understand." she said.

"No I don't think you do." I snapped. "Do you know what I am. do you know what I became after Mom died?" I was angrier all over again. Because of course she didn't. 'I'm not who I was when you left. I'm not _what_ I was."

"I know exactly what you are." Abby stood there, unflinching. And I became even more annoyed. "I know you're a shifter Miss Alpha." I was at a loss for words for a few seconds. How? Had she known all along? Who told her? I glanced at all of my brothers. "We didn't tell her anything," Donnie said "She kind of um- Knew."

"You may want to sit down for this one." Grandma said. I looked at her, confused.

"Sit down for what?"

"I'm a witch Bre."

I froze. I was so sure I was hearing things. I looked back at my aunt in disbelief. "You're a _what?"_

"I'm a witch. And so is my mom. Look, I've heard about what all is going on with Celso. He's been planning this for years. I have just as much of a problem with him as you do. I know how he works, I know what he's capable of and if you would just hear me through, you all may stand a fighting chance. I know you may not want to but we may all just have to get along to win this fight. And I know just how you can get your own pack here safely too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer! I do not own TMNT, Twilight, or their characters... If I could I would... Sigh. I do however own Bre and Bailey and their packmates and basically any other crazy character in this story.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Bre wake up!" I was jolted awake by the sound if Bailey's voice and her shaking me. I had to keep myself from striking out out of instinct. "What is it?" I demanded, still half asleep. She had better have a good reason for waking me up at 3 in the morning. "Something is coming, and fast! I swung by from partol to get you. It seems like other wolves but I don't know who yet." In seconds I was out of bed and rushing down the steps demanding to know more. "Has everyone else been warned? We're going to need everybody out if it does happen to be Caleb and Silas."

"Everyone else should be on their way. Whoever it is is reaching the border fast, and they're probably already in this territory."

I ran outside and shifted as soon as my feet hit the grass. I felt the presence of the pack in my head. Seth's was the strongest. I felt a sense of anxiety with most of us. I didn't want a fight with whoever this was. I didn't want anything to happen to any of them. If something happened to Seth I didn't know what I would do... Someone brushing my shoulder distracted me from my own thoughts. I looked over to see Seth trying his best to give me a reassuring look before nudging me again. I instantly began to relax with him so close to me. But not even Seth could completely calm my nerves as we neared the border. I could hear and smell the Cullens on the other side, seemingly herding whatever it was towards us and to our side.

I shot ahead of the others when I heard a snarl echo off the trees. But the closer to the source of the sound I got and once I recognized the other scent the more I realized, this wasn't an enemy. My packmates.. somehow they had found us. I didn't know how they had gotten here but I was so relieved that they were alive and not under Caleb's control. For a split second I felt relieved until I realized that one of them had attacked the Cullens or vice versa. I burst onto the scene snarling, more so to distract whoever was fighting than to start one myself. I saw six dark figures standing in a line facing the Cullens who were holding their ground and one was tangling with Emmett who looked more like he was trying to hold the attacker at bay than anything. This wolf was smaller than the rest, with dark mahogany fur and I immediately recognized him as Joey, our newest pack mate. He was eager to impress everyone and prove himself and most times bit off more than he could chew, such as now. I was sure he had decided on his own that fighting was a good idea. I could vaugely hear my cousin Brandon who was two years older than me, and who was also in line to be Alpha by blood, was trying to stop him. _No Joey! Stop that wasn't the plan!_

I could see that he wanted to interfere but knew that all hell would break loose if he did. At the sight of me, he and the others turned to me in surprise. I met Brandon's eyes for a split second before turning all of my attention to Joey and Emmet. The rest of the pack members had come by now and I knew that I had to act fast.

 _Joey._ I said, hoping he would pay attention. But I knew he wouldn't. And suddenly, I was enraged at him for not listening, for attacking an ally. An instinct that I had tried to bury away in me came forth. _Joey **STOP!**_ I launched myself forward and grabbed Joey, slinging him away from Emmet and pinning him. Joey, who was shocked for A second was completely still for a moment then tried to get back up, still wanting to fight. I snarled and leaned down next to his throat. _**Enough!**_ Joey froze. I backed away to let him stand up. He looked at me, partly in awe, partly in fear. I caught him eyeing Emmet again. _You will **NOT**_ _touch him or any of them._ I said, stalking towards him. His front knees folded and his head touched the ground. I turned to the other six. _And that goes for everybody! **NONE** of you will bring any harm to anybody here. They are not the enemy. Am I understood?! _ They all lowered their heads, not daring to disobey. We all stood in silence for a moment. I relaxed, I hated being like this, I turned to Joey, who was still cowering on the ground and nudged him up.

 _I-I'm sorry Bre._ He wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew he was embarrassed and ashamed. _Don't be. I can be a bit of a hot head sometimes._ Joey looked up at me, visibly relaxed. I looked around at my other pack mates. I had so many questions. I noticed that Jordan, had a big sack of what looked like clothes strapped to her. _Everybody phase back._ I said before disappearing into the brush to phase myself. Bailey, being the lifesaver that she was, always had clothes and had some of mine. I walked back into view and was immediately crushed by a hug, Brandon! "Long time no see little cousin!" I hugged him back, tears welling in my eyes. I was unable to speak because I knew if I did I would lose it.

"We missed you girl!" I turned around to see Laila, who had tears welling up in her eyes before hugging me as well. "I missed you guys too! How did you get here?"

"Well we kinda figured you would be here because you said your grandmother lived here, shes the only family we knew you had so it was kind of a lucky guess, that and there's another pack here. You have Quileute blood too so it made sense you would come here." Jordan replied, always the observant one.

"Whoa Look at you investigator Jordan!" Logan, the joker of the group teased. Mason and Carter, his partners in crime chuckled beside him. "It's called paying attention to when people talk." snapped Jordan, raising an eyebrow at the boys. I smiled, I missed this so much. "Hey now, when Miss Alpha speaks, we all listen!" Carter teased.

"Oh really? Wow, I couldn't tell. You'd never know by all the dumb stuff you do." I said rolling my eyes. The other pack had phased back now. I went through with introductions to them and the Cullens. Luckily, Joey and Emmett's squabble hadn't burned any bridges or caused any hard feelings.

 **Seth's POV _(Later That Night)_**

I was happy for Bre. She was finally reunited with her pack. I could feel that a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was at her grandmother's house now with them. I could only imagine how grouchy she would be after a few days, she wasn't a big fan of sharing personal space but with her pack she would have to. Luckily for her, it wasn't permanent. But neither was her staying here. When they left, she would leave too. I hated to think of it but I knew that one day the day would come. For me it made every moment we spent together more special. Just like now, I was waiting for her in the clearing by the beach, we walked and talked a lot here when he had down time. She should be here any minute I thought. While I waited I tried to keep away the thoughts of her leaving, and how one day she would leave and these nights where we could just talk for hours about anything would be over.

Footsteps approaching me broke my attention. I turned to see her walking towards me, she smiled when we made eye contact. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!" she said.

"No not at all I've only been here for a few minutes."

"Okay good, tell you what, I missed my packmates and all but sharing a house with eight people is not fun at all. Luckily they took to my brothers really well so maybe nobody will have killed each other by the time I get back." She sat down on a dead log and I sat down next to her. She was silent for a second then sighed. "I missed them so much, but I think I forgot how hard it is to be the leader of a pack. And the fact that they still trust me stresses me out even more because what if I fail? Brandon is older he should have been the leader. If I would have just controlled my temper that day..." She cut herself off then like she had said too much. But I appreciated that she was actually allowing herself to open up to me more. "Controlled your temper? What do you mean?" I pressed.

She was quiet for a few more seconds than spoke again. "Brandon actually was the Alpha by one point. He shifted before Caleb so even though at the time techincally Silas was the Alpha and he could have gave the position to his son Caleb when he shifted, but he wasn't as young as he once was so by Law he had to make Brandon Alpha since he did in fact shift first. Caleb was Second but when I shifted I was. Caleb hated me for it. By blood I was the Second but I don't like being told what to do either way it goes. Caleb basically left the pack, kind of doing his own thing and I considered doing the same. Brandon kind of caught on that I wasn't happy, he was trying to convince me to stay but I wouldn't listen. We started arguing and ended up fighting. I just blacked out. Somehow I won and Silas saw. Law says that you can become Alpha if you defeat him or her in a fight. And you can banish or kill the old one if he refuses to fall under your command. He made me Alpha probably more out of spite than anything, he thought I'd make a run for it and he could make his son Alpha. I basically didn't have a choice, I hated Silas and Caleb and didn't want to imagine them under their control. Brandon wouldn't speak to me for days and my aunt Morgan kicked me out of her house for 'hurting her son.' After a while he finally spoke to me again and convinced my aunt to let me stay with them again. He said i'd beat him fair and that we were family and he'd just have to learn to live with it. He and I have never been closer since." She laughed. "Wish I could forgive as easily as he did. Brandon always was the better person." She looked down.

I hated to see her beat herself up like that. "Don't put yourself down, I wish you could see what I see." Bre looked back up at me. "And what exactly is it that you see?" "I see someone who is so much braver than she thinks. I see a great leader and a warrior, and even though she may try to hide it... I see someone with a bigger heart and so much more compassion than anyone I've ever seen." She looked at me, not saying anything but her eyes said more than words ever could. I could see the pain and the fear clouded in them. I could see that while she was strong she could also be weak but what made her so brave was that she could hold her head high in the midst of all the chaos. And now sitting here looking at her all I knew was I wanted to protect her from all of it. I wanted to shield her from the sadness and all the fear she was trying so hard to hide. Something came over me. She was almost hypnotic. She was drawing me in and she wasn't even trying. I wanted her closer. I _needed_ her closer.

"You're so beautiful." I tell her. She looked at me, almost in surprise. I smiled at her expression. "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Clearwater?"

"Maybe a little." Bre rolled her eyes and gave me a playful shove, trying to hide a smile. "Whatever. You're such a dork." She teased, standing up. I followed. "So I'm a dork huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "I said what I said."

"Do you like water?"

"Do I like water?" she asked looking confused.

"Yes or no."

"Ummm... Yes?"

"Good." I say and in the same movement I scooped her up and put her over my shoulder. "Seth what are you-" then she caught on, "Oh hell no SETH! You put me down! You are NOT throwing me in that water!" I continued towards the water anyways.

"Ah don't worry, it shouldn't be too cold." she squirmed. "Well we won't find out because I'm not going in."

"Oh, but you are."

"No Seth really! I can't swim." I set her down immediately. And looked at her surprised. "Are you serious?"

"No. Of course I can swim you loser." She giggled. That sound... god I could listen to that all night. I laughed as well. "I see what you did there. Well now you really have to go in." She huffed. "If only you could catch me." She tired to make a run for it. I grabbed her from around her waist. "No no Please!" She begged laughing. Bre tried to pull away but I was stronger. She turned around in my arms and tried to push me away but I held her tighter. She paused. Her eyes locked on mine. I was sure she was thinking the same thing. We had only kissed once and never mentioned anything about it since. If anything we were awkward about it. But right now it was all I wanted. I leaned in towards her. When we kissed this time I still felt the same sensation as before. I pulled her even closer.

 ** _Bre's POV_**

 _I should be stopping this._ I tried to convince myself that this was the last thing I needed, but god this felt so right. His lips on mine his arms around me. And for once I didn't care. This was my moment, my chance to forget everything for a little while, to forget about the chaos around me. He was my happy place, my best friend, my protector whether I liked it or not, he was there, he was _mine._ I suddenly felt a possessiveness come over me. I reached up and pulled him down even closer. Like I wanted to mold him into me. He growled and moved his lips down to my neck planting kisses there then back up to my lips. He was teasing me. _Two can play that game._ I thought evilly. I pulled away from him and did the same to him. I nipped at the skin on his neck before backing away. I had to hide a huge smile as I looked at the dazed and astounded look on his face.

"Good night Seth." I said. And I walked away. Feeling smug, knowing I had that effect on him. I didn't get far before I felt a warm pair or arms around me again. "Oh hi there." I said laughing. "I um- I should probably walk you home for you know... safety reasons." Seth said. "Sure you do." I said.

"Hey you know just trying to be a gentleman." He said, now walking beside me. "Even though you did call me a dork."

"You are one... but you're my dork." I added on. He smiled. "Yours huh?"

I shrugged. Trying to act nonchalant. "Something like that."

When we reached the house he walked me up to my porch. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I said. Secretly hating that he had to leave. Just as he was about to lean down to kiss me again the door flung open. Raph stood there, a suspicious look on his face. "What were ya doin' comin' home so late?"

I rolled my eyes. "Its only like 10, Raph." Just then, Leo appeared behind Raph. "Her curfew is 12 Raph. Hi Seth." He nodded at Seth. "Hey Leo."

I appreciated Leo's attempt at being civil, Raph not so much. "Yeah so tomorrow Seth. See ya."

"See ya, Bre, you guys have a good night." Then he disappeared into the darkness. "I'll see you guys in the morning." I said as I walked up the steps, avoiding any awkward questions from Raph.

Jordan, Laila, and Bailey were all waiting behind the door, eavesdropping by the looks of it.

"Not a word from any of you." I say, avoiding their grins.

"So is that your man?" Asks Laila, looking annoyingly excited.

"Yes? No?... I don't know. There's just a lot going on to be thinking about all that."

"Did you guys kiss?" Jordan asked.

"Of course they did!" Bailey answered.

"Oh my god you guys no more questions! Look we all need some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Good way to avoid the questions." Laila teased. I threw I pillow at her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT, Twilight, or their characters.**_

 ** _In this chapter the battle will start and you will see some sibling and family bonding going on before hand, also, I apologize for how long it took to upload the chapter before._ Warning, some parts may be intense!**

 **Bre's POV**

So much had been going on the past week. I felt like it was all one big blur happening so fast that I barely had time to think. If I wasn't patrolling I was training either myself or with my pack mates with the other pack, if I wasn't training I was trying to rest which wasn't east at all with a house full of people. I barely got to see Seth at all and when I did it was short lived and I hated it which in return made me cranky and when I was in a bad mood I was bombarded with questions as to why I was in a bad mood which often put me in a worse mood.

"Focus." I heard Leo say. I ducked just as Donnie's Bo staff missed my head. I glared at him. "You could have gave me a concussion you know." I grumbled, trying to make him feel bad.

"It probably would have hurt my staff more than it would hurt your head." Donnie teased.

I rolled my eyes and Mikey cracked up. I could see Raph and Leo trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye. "Hilarious," I said sarcastically. "so are we gonna keep practicing or try and crack jokes all day?"

"Okay Bee, lets see what ya got!" Mikey said as he charged me. I dodged his attack and caught one of his nunchucks with my sai. I yanked it away.

"Ah dang!" I heard him say as he tried again.

"Well what do we have here?" I taunted.

We continued sparring for several minutes. Mikey was fast but could get reckless when he got desperate or flustered. I could be the same way but Leo was helping me work on that. I ended up winning. Mikey pouted after that. I sparred with Leo, Raph and Donnie after that. To anyone else it may have looked dangerous, or too quick to know what was going on. But for us, especially now, it was how we let loose. Granted Leo and Raph could take it serious sometimes but at the end of the day these were some of the few moments we had just all five of us in the midst of all this chaos. At the end we all bowed, still teasing each other about who was and wasn't the better fighter of the day.

"Next time Raph, next time." Donnie said. "Technique always beats power."

Raph snorted. "Ya say that every time but keep dreamin'. Strength is everything."

"Not nessicaraly. Power in your strikes means nothing if they aren't landing correctly, or at all." Leo corrected.

"Hits can land all they want but you cant knock anyone out if you hit like a toddler." I said. Raph high fived me.

"All things come together in combat." Splinter said. He must have been watching and we didn't even notice. "Speed, technique, power, all of it. And you will all need to work all of these traits for what is coming." We all nodded but were silent at the reminder of what was coming, and closer than ever. my heart sank again, so much was on the line. This was all I had left to fight for. I couldn't lose it.

Leo nudged my arm, his eyes full of concern. He must have caught my change in moods. I looked down, suddenly feeling very tired. "Bre." he said. I looked back up at him. He just began to walk. I followed, ignoring the curious glances from everyone. We walked on the trail behind the house for a while. He was silent, I kept expecting him to ask some type of question but he didn't.

I finally spoke first. "I can't lose you guys too, Leo." He remained silent, allowing me to vent. "What if I fail? everyone is expecting me to do all these things and what if I can't? I wish I could be more like you honestly."

"Bre even I have fears. Being a leader isn't easy, I have my days where I doubt myself too. But what you're going through now most people wouldn't be able to handle it. You carry all of this on your shoulders and yet you are still the strongest person I know." Leo stood beside me gazing at the sun peaking through the clouds.

"I don't know why you'd ever doubt yourself. Nothing ever gets to you."

"A lot of things get to me Bre. Like the thought of my family out here fighting this battle, I could never live with myself if something happened to any of you, the closer it gets the more stuff like that comes to mind. So when you think about it, we have a lot of the same fears."

"I guess we do huh? But Leo?"

He looked down at me. "Even though things have been crazy, I'm glad I found you guys, without you guys I would be lost, couldn't have asked to be a part of a better family." Leo leaned down and hugged me. "Soon this will be all over and things will get a lot better." And at that moment, my heart broke, because I knew that there was no gaurantee any of us could make it out alive.

 **Later That Night**

I heard a knock on my door. I groaned. I relished any time I had to myself, which was rare these days. I did not appreciate being woken up from my well deserved nap. "Well come in." I snapped. My aunt Abby came through the door looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just come back later on."

I felt guilty. "No its okay really come on in." She smiled and came in and sat down beside me. "I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you much these past few days."

"Yeah it's been crazy around here."

"I'd have to agree with that."

I looked at her, trying to read her. I knew she was hurt by how I had been avoiding her. And looking back at it I realized how stupid it was for me to be doing so. The fact of the matter was, she came back. I didn't blame her for leaving for so long she had lost her brother and her best friend so close together. Her own sister hadn't spoke to her. She was protecting herself... Just like I was... we were the same.

"You know I don't hate you. I'm just glad you came back." She gawked at me in shock at my sudden change in tone. It took her a few seconds to be able to speak. "You had every right to."

"I never did. Thank you for coming back. You cared enough to return that's all I care about now. Because I don't know whats going to happen and life is too short to be angry with family."

"Bre... you are so strong. You're going to make it through this... _we_ are."

I heard sniffling from behind my door. Grandma came into view. "I'm sorry for listening in this just makes me so happy."

I laughed and walked over and hugged her. "I love you." She squeezed me tight. "I love you more." I fought back tears. I was coming to realize that moments like this may not come again, you never knew when your last day would be or when you may lose somebody.

Grandma pulled away smiling still. The sound of the door downstairs flinging open startled me.

"BRE! Bre where are you?!" Brandon was downstairs in a panic with Jordan and Mason close behind. "GUYS EVERYONE COME DOWN HERE!"

"Whats going on?" I said trying to stay calm. My brothers and Splinter were all surrounding Brandon. The rest of the pack were right by my side.

"Joey, Collin, Brady, and Petey, they're all gone! It's Caleb and his pack I never saw them coming. I'm sorry we tried, we were outnumbered." Then I noticed brandon had a huge gash on his arm. My heart dropped. Inside I felt just as frantic as he did but I knew I had to be strong.

"Brandon. Look at me, we're going to get them back. Everyone get ready, Leo, I'll need my sword."

"Wait!" My aunt Abby came running downstairs with all of our weapons. "I charmed these. They can disable or kill a supernatural creature now. Celso has the power to take the powers away from others. These will weaken his."

I took my katanas, and my bow and arrow my pulse racing, I knew what i had to do now. I felt that instinct, that ancient calling to fight, to kill, to take back what was mine take over. Suddeny I was no longer afraid, I was _ready_. This was war. "Everybody move out Logan and Mason you go alert the Cullens. Leo you guys will need to be with them... its time."

But halfway through the yard I heard my name. I turned around to see my grandmother standing there. "Please come back... all of you please." I could see the tears streaming down her face. "I'll come back... I promise."

Then I turned and ran into the woods and right before I was about to phase and was startled to see Seth. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. "Seth." Was all I could muster out before I ran into his arms. "It's happening Seth. I can't lose you too." He squeezed me tight then tilted my chin up. I looked into his eyes, they were grave, the normal glow wasn't there.

"You won't lose me."

"You don't know that. I can't let anything happen to you. I'll die for you if I have to."

I heard his heart skip a beat. "I won't let that happen. I've got your back and you've got mine. Nothing can come between that. But whatever does happen, I want you to know I love you, and I'll follow you into war or to the ends of the earth if I have to."

I didn't say anything to him, I just kissed him, short but so much meaning in it, it said what words couldn't. And then we were running, into the darkness, towards the unknown. We caught up with the rest of the pack. Running beside Seth I could feel his strength molding with mine and mine with his. That pack caught on to my energy and grew more confident.

Some of them were waiting, right outside the pack's border. Right where Caleb's pack was standing, hidden in the shadows right across the clearing. The river ran a few feet away. I phased back and pulled my clothes on before walking over to where the Cullens were. I took my Katanas and Bow and arrows from Leo. My brothers and Splinter were all there, willing to fight a battle they never had to fight. I turned back around without saying a word then looked to the shadows where I could make out and smell other wolves, a lot of other wolves, and several vampires. We were indeed outnumbered by a lot. Seth came up and stood beside me, a low growl vibrating in his chest, I immediately calmed down.

I glanced around until I could make out Caleb, standing there in his human form his green eyes locked on me like I was prey. His tan skin and light brown hair looking tussled, like he has been stressed. Seth followed my eyes and when he caught sight of Caleb looking at me he snarled.

"Wheres your father?" I asked him. Ice in my voice.

"That's none of your concern now is it, Beautiful?" Caleb answered smirking. Seth growled again.

"Figures the coward would be hiding then send your pathetic ass to do all the dirty work." I spat.

"So much attitude. You know I always did like that about you. You could still be with me, you could still have me and we could rule together."

"Go to hell." I snapped. Seth snarled even louder this time, he began to crouch and make a move towards Caleb, I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, I was all that was keeping him from attacking Caleb. From behind me, my packs moved up behind me as well. Sam and Jacob stood on either side of me.

"Caleb I told you from day one, she'd make a good match for you but she's just so damn stubborn and violet just like her mother." Silas emerged from the shadows, a wicked grin on his face seeing that he had struck a nerve with mentioning my mother.

"She wouldn't make much of a wife, more of a good slave, all that fight has to be productive somehow." Celso said, emerging behind Silas. "You know Dear, telling who would have been your future husband and your father in law to go to hell isn't very ladylike." My hand still on Seth's shoulder was the only thing holding him beside me.

"How about I send you all there." I said.

Celso just smiled. "As long as I can take your friends with me." He pointed towards the shadows and out came Collin, Joey, Brady, and Petey. Beside them were two massive Alpha males who could and I had no doubt, would kill them if they tried to make a run for it.

"This is between me and you. Leave them out of it." I nearly pleaded taking a few steps towards them. Celso smiled, he was getting exactly what he wanted. I was enraged again. He nodded towards to of the big Alpha males who pinned Joey, his teeth inched from his throat.

 _ **"NO!"**_ I screamed.

"Who do you want to see die first?" Celso said.

I said nothing, in one swift movement I had gotten my bow into position, loaded it with an arrow and shot the wolf. He yelped and fell back, Joey jumped up. By the time he had I shot the other one with the same result. Caleb's pack was in shock for a moment, not thinking I had charmed weapons. Even Celso stood in shock for a moment. Caleb and Silas shifted.

Then all hell broke loose.

As if some silent bell had gone off. Both sides attacked.

Two of Caleb's pack had attacked Seth in a split second. The place was a blur of wolves and vampires, snarls echoed off the trees and rocks. I tried to phase. Suddenly I was knocked several feel back, I tried to phase again but felt frozen. Rain had begun to fall. Celso had used his powers to throw me back. I went to get up but he held his hands over me and I couldn't move, I began to panic. Then an excruciating pain came over me. I felt like my insides were being ripped out. I light rose up from me before vanishing into thin air and the pain intensified.

Then I realized...he was ripping the wolf right out of me. Desperation and fear came over me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream as the pain got even worse.

Suddenly it dulled but I still felt dizzy, empty as I lay there in shock. The chaos continued around me as I struggled to get up. I was kicked back down and saw Celso standing over me a sickening smile on his face. Again, he used his powers to throw me several feet into a tree, it knocked the wind out of me. I felt the bones rip through muscle and skin as I landed the wrong way on my leg. The pain made me feel nauseous.

I looked up to see Celso standing there as Silas stalked towards me back in human form, a sword in his hand. Celso would't kill me. He would let Silas do it. It was just his job to weaken me first.

"You're a coward, Silas. You knew I was too powerful as a wolf. So you made him do this. You can kill me but know you already lost and I **will** die trying." Silas stopped in his tracks and laughed. I took out another arrow for my bow and aimed it at him. I knew what he was thinking. This was entertaining to him, he knew he would win but I would not die easily. In a split second I moved the arrow out of his direction and shot it at Celso. Silas ran at me then, I reached back for my katana but before Silas could reach me a huge sandy colored figure came out from behind me and knocked Silas Several feet back. Seth. And I knew Silas was dead my the time they hit the ground several feet away. Seth turned towards me but from the corner of my eye I saw another dark figure coming right at Seth.

"SETH!" I shouted to warn him. But he had already turned to face Caleb and met his attack with equal ferocity and anger. I reached around for another arrow. The freezing rain was making it hard to see or function, blood was pouring from the wound in my leg. I moved towards them as fast as I could. Then suddenly I felt more searing pain this time in my stomach. The arrow hadn't killed Cleso. He had jumped up and driven a dagger into my stomach. I could taste the blood in my mouth now. I shoved him away and staggered back a few steps. In my moment of shock he grabbed my bow and aimed one of the arrows at Seth. I sliced his leg with my katana down to the bone. I would die before I let him hurt Seth.

Celso looked like he had been driven insane. He rushed at me again with his dagger but ran himself into my arrow. The pain drove him even madder. He kept coming at me edging me towards the cliff. I deflected most of his attacks with my own swords but barely. Every step was agony, the blood and life was pulsing out of me with every breath I took. I could see Seth and Caleb were still ripping each other apart and there was nothing I could do. with one final deperate shove to get to Seth I shoved at Cleso with every bit of strength I had left in me, he had been cut and stabbed and could barely keep his footing himself and he toppled over the cliff.

For just a moment I thought it was all over until I was drug over the cliff myself. I tried to grip something on the way down but it was no use. I hit the ice cold water below. For a moment I didn't know which way was up or down. I was being swept down the river and had no way for anyone to know I was water burned my lungs among everything else. I tried to make my way to the surface but I was suddenly slammed into what I guessed was a ruck jutting out. I made one last useless effort to make my way up. But it was no use. I thought about my Mom and my dad and Grandma. I thought about my brothers and Splinter and Seth before everything went black.

 _Seth and Caleb tore at each other. Their snarls closer to roars, their hatred and all of their anger put into every attack. Once Seth had killed Silas, his Command over the other packs was over. The fights stopped almost immediately. When Celso was shot with the arrow his power was drained from him, the vampires no longer were under his control and charm. Seth would have felt it because his pack mates did but he didn't. He was so focused on Caleb, so focused on protecting Bre he didn't notice that the biggest part was over. From the beginning Seth had the upper hand. Caleb fought for spite and power, Seth fought for Bre. He knew this had to be done, a dark, primitive, way but it had to be finished. He had to get over to Bre. He saw her go over the cliff. Seconds later, Caleb lay on the ground dead and Seth was rushing towards the river. It was over, the battle, but none of that mattered. He had to get to her. His eyes raked the river but he saw nothing. He became frantic, terrified, she had to live, she had to be okay. He heard a Splash and for a moment his hope rose, thinking it was Bre. But it was Leo, he went under for a few moments then emerged with her, unconcious, still, but it was her._

Seth rushed over to where Leo was emerging from the water, Bre in his arms. Even coming out of the water she was covered in blood, her skin pale.

"Emmett go pull a car around now." Carlisle demanded. "We may be able to save her but we need to get her out of here fast, I have everything at my house."

"Anything just please don't let her die." Leo pleaded. Fear overtaking him.

Seth's heart sank. Seeing her, hearing the desperation in Leo's voice. It was all a blur. The minutes that passed. Him running beside the car to the Cullen's house knowing that every second that passed was a second she was cloeser to maybe not waking back up.

At the Cullen's house he could hear Carlisle moving around in his medical room. He heard him trying to get her to breathe again. He heard Carlisle curse... which he never did. "No, please no." Seth pleaded. She had to make it. _Please Bre, please come back. I can't do this without you. I need you here with me._ He knew there was no way she would physically hear her but he believed in their bond, he believed that where ever she was, she would come back to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT, Twilight or their characters... Sadly:(**

 **Okay so I saw Suicide Squad this weekend and there was this quote in there that I really wanted to incorporate into this story because when it was said I felt like it really did fit Bre and Seth's relationship and growing bond. Also, a discalimer for the quote: It is not mine.**

 _The Cullens entire house was crowded. Bre's friends and family waited outside the medical room. Other than the sounds coming from there the room was silent. Bre's grandmother waited outside the room, silently sobbing. Sue Clearwater sat beside her, her arm around her, they had both been here before, waiting to see if a loved one would live or die, sadly for both of them, death was the outcome in the previous times. Leah sat beside her brother who was in a daze, like his mind was a million miles away, she hated to see him like this but was eternally grateful for Bre, maybe sacrificing herself to save her brother. She only hoped she would have a chance to tell her. The other pack members sat in a shared, tense silence, hoping for the best but prepared for the worst. The silence seemed to last a lifetime... Until suddenly the door opened, the entire room rose to it's feet._

Carlisle walked out into the room, looking tired and stressed. "Shes alive," instantly the faces of everyone in the room looked relieved "but unconsious still, she lost a lot of blood and had a lot of fluid in her lungs from the river, and she has a high fever at the moment. The sudden changes to her body caused it a lot of stress added onto her injuries. She had a compound fracture in her leg that was the easiest part to fix. While she is still in critical condition there is a possibility she could live, but that is up to her."

Bre's grandmother stepped forward, tears still streaming down her face, "Thank you so much... Could I step in and see her?"

"Of course, I'll be right out here."

Bre's grandmother, her aunt Abby, her brothers, Seth, Brandon, and Splinter all walked towards the door, the rest of the pack stayed behind. Seth felt weak at what he saw. Bre lay there, several tubes attached to her, he could barely pick up a heartbeat, a large gash ran along her cheekbone, she was so still, almost too still, if it weren't for the heart moniter and her shallow, ragged breathing he would have already thought she was dead.

His heart sank at the sight of her grandmother on her knees beside the bed, holding Bre's hand, silently begging her to come around. Splinter sat beside her, the same sorrow radiating off of him. Abby stood there in silence.

Raph couldn't bear to look at it any longer, so much pain and anger welled up inside of him that he had to leave the room and go outside without a word to anyone, he blamed himself, but they all did. It was a few minutes before Seth could bring himself to come any closer. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and kneeled beside her. He loooked up at Bre's grandmother who gave him a small, apreciative smile. He looked back to Bre, silently pleading, hoping her eyes would open, that she would move, anything, hoping for any sign of life from her.

Minutes turned to hours but Seth didn't notice. He didn't notice when the sun began to peek through the windows, or when nearly everyone in the room had left. He was beginning to doze off himself but fought to stay awake. Seth absentmindedly took her hand. Then out of nowhere, the sound from heart moniter began to change, before Seth could even react Carlisle was in the room.

"What happened Carlisle?" He asked his stomach clenching. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie stood up from where they had been sitting in corners of the room.

But to his surprise, Carlisle didn't look worried, rather surprised. "Her heartbeat picked up." He said checking the moniter.

Upon hearing that everyone's spirits lifted. "You think she'll wake up soon?" Mikey asked, hope now shining in his blue eyes.

"If the keeps progressing like this, its very possible. She can sense you here. At this point she may be able to hear your voices."

Mikey walked over and sat down beside Bre. "Well if you can hear me... Try to come back okay? I know you can, you're strong enough. I know you're in a lot of pain but we've got your back Bee."

Several hours passed again. Mikey and his brothers and pack mates and family members came in out out of the room periodically, but the one constant presence was Seth. The sun began to set again but he stayed by her side still. Leah and Sue came in, he barely noticed. Sue spent several minutes trying to convince him to go eat something and that she would sit with Bre, he refused to leave. All she could convince him to do was walk and stretch his legs.

Seth walked outside onto the porch overseeing the woods below. He heard voices that would have otherwise gone unheard had he had normal hearing.

"I shoulda been there to protect her, she shouldn't be in there." Raph's voice carried over to Seth.

"It isn't your fault Raph, it isn't anyones fault." Donnie tried to reason.

"If anything it's my fault, I failed her... and you guys." Seth made out Leo's defeated voice.

"There was so much going on none of us could have gotten over there in time. The important thing is, she's still alive."

"But _look_ at her Donnie," Raph's voice nearly cracked "Shes layin in there with all those tubes runnin out of her it shouldn't be like that."

"Guys... Bre wouldn't want us out here beating ourselves up." Mikey said is a small voice.

Seth walked back in the house. He couldn't bring himself to listen anymore. Without a word he took his place right by her side.

The sun eventually began make its way back up and again, other than people making their way in and out, he was alone with her. Seth had no idea what time it was when Raph walked in. He knew it was hard for him to see Bre like this. Raph was silent for a few minutes, just standing there, taking it all in, this was the first time he had seen her... _really_ seen her since the first night.

"I heard her heart picked up a little." Seth was surprised when he spoke.

"Yeah, shes been pretty stable since then. Carlisle thinks she can hear us or sense us to a certian extent." Seth answered.

"Does he think she'll come back around?"

"He says it's up to her. I think everyone visiting her helps a lot, so she knows everyone is here for her."

The room was silent for a few moments before Raph spoke again. "Thank you."

Seth looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, for bein with her through all this."

"That's what I'm here for... I just feel like I could have done more to keep her from ending up like this."

"If you couldn't save her nobody could have. It's like one of my brothers said she wouldn't want us beating ourselves up."

"You're right about that. She'd probably be irritated with us right now." Seth said.

"You and I both would be at the recievin end of a cussin out." Raph said, both of them amused because they knew it was true.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Raph eventually got up and left saying he'd be back in a little while.

Seth looked at Bre, his heart breaking all over again. She would have been glad to see him and Raph getting along.

"I'd give anything to see you open those eyes. I know you can make it through this, just come back to me please." Bre's hand flinched. Seth's heart began to race. That small spark of hope became a flame. "Come on I know you can do it. I need you here... _WE_ need you here."

Again Bre moved. The heart moniter began to pick up. He was focused on her. She was so close he could feel it, he could feel the life coming back to her and to himself.

"You've fought for everyone, if you come back I promise you, you'll never have to fight another day in your life. Anything you want and its yours. Anything you need me to be and I'll be it. I just need you to do one thing for me. You told me you would die for me, and you've shown me that. But now I need you to _live_ for me, that's all you have to do and I've got it from there."

Bre flinched again. Her legs beginning to move. Again, the heart moniter picked up. Seth began to call Carlisle but he was already in there.

"She's gaining conciousness." He said in awe. "She could hear you Seth."

Seth's heart lifted he looked down at her. Any second now and she would be back. It felt like an eternity waiting for her. But she was coming back. And suddenly, without warning, Bre took one deep breath and opened her eyes...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, Twilight, or their characters.**

 _ **Seth's POV**_

Bre's eyes flew open. She made a gasp for air, like she was still underwater.

Her eyes were open but I could see at the first glance that in her mind she was still in that river, not laying in the bed. She tried to raise up quickly but the was restrained by the tubes attached to her which made her panic. I reached over to hold her back down but not before she reached over and ripped an IV out of her arm. I tried to hold her as gently as I could but didn't want her to hurt herself further either as she struggled against me.

"Bre. It's okay, calm down, you're safe." She almost immediately stopped struggling. I kept talking to her. "You're safe, we're all here, its fine. Just relax."

The far away look in her eyes began to go away. Her body relaxed and her breathing slowed. A little bit of blood was coming from where she had ripped out the IV. She lay there for a moment then finally looked at me, her face shocked.

"Seth? You're alive?"

"Thanks to you." I said, offering her a smile and reaching over to get a piece of gauze to press to her arm.

She stared at me in awe before it finally registered. "You're alive!" She threw her arms around me, I hugged her back lightly as I could, still feeling like she was fragile.

"Oh no..." Her face became grave again. "What happened? Did anybody die?" Her voice became frantic.

I shook my head. "Nobody from our side."

She sighed in relief before speaking again, this time more carefully. "And Caleb?"

"Dead." I said. I hated killing, but with him and Silas it had been different, it was for Bre and if they were any kind of threat to her... I had to see to it that they didn't threaten her again.

"I can't believe it... So we did it? Where is everybody? Is everybody okay?" She tried to jump out of the bed but fell short in pain. Her leg was in too bad of shape. I caught her. Raph stepped forward then.

"Hey take it easy short stuff, you need to stay off that leg." He chided her gently.

Bre looked relieved to see him. "Raph!" She looked around the room at all of her brothers. "You're all okay?!"

"We're all fine, I think you came out in the worst shape Bee." Mikey said as he came forward.

"Of course." Bre grimaced. She tried to get up again. This time off of us stepped forward to stop her.

"Take it easy Bre." Leo said.

"Looks like I've been taking it easy... How long was I out?"

"Oh two, almost three days." Donnie answered.

"How did I get here? I remember I fell in the river... with Celso... Oh God..." Her heart picked up.

"Whats wrong Bee?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think I killed him..." I could feel she was beginning to panic. Everyone else in the room exchanged glances before we realized what she was talking about.

Her heart was fluttering at this point. "Oh no... I don't think he's dead. He could come back."

"He's gone Bre, I'm sure." Leo said, trying to calm her down.

"We don't know that! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes and she began trembling.

My heart wrenched. She may be healing physically, but mentally, she was broken. The battle had scarred her.

At this point Splinter came forward and took her in his arms. After a few moments she began to calm down. He murmered to her softly in what I guessed was Japanese. A few minutes later, he stood up, and said something to her that I couldn't understand. She replied to him in that same tongue. She was calmer now. She sat on the bed, looking dazed, I knew just as well as anybody she was annoyed at herself for breaking down like that. Nobody blamed her, she had been through a lot, but Bre would always be hard on herself.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No need to be sis, its been a rough couple days. You just need to focus on getting better. everything will be okay." Donnie told her, trying to comfort her. Bre just nodded, but I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't convinced.

 _ **Later On**_

My mom had finally convinced me to leave Bre's side with the help of Bre herself.

"It isn't good for you to be sitting in here 24/7." Bre scolded me. "Listen to your mom and go get some fresh air."

My mom had smiled and said "I like her."

I ran a short patrol with Embry and Paul. I had to admit it felt good to run and actually get some fresh air after these past few days. Then went home for a while to satisfy my mom. The whole time I was away all I could think of was getting back to her. I stopped by Emily's and talked to her for a little while. She was glad to hear that Bre was doing better. By that night I knew I had been away long enough, I would be staying at my own house now that she was awake. I just wanted to say goodnight to her if she wasn't already asleep.

I greeted Esme when I walked in and headed up the steps. Raph was in the room sharpening his sais but also glancing at Bre every once in a while. Bre was already asleep, as I would have expected. I could hear from where I was standing there was still a lot of fluid in her lungs. She coughed silently every few breaths. All I wanted was for her to get better. To heal physically and mentally.

"She was askin' for ya earlier. She tried to stay up but finally went back to sleep, ya just missed her bein' up." Raph said from his corner. I smiled at the thought of her staying up for me.

"Well when she does wake back up, tell her I came by."

"Will do." he said.

"Thanks." I told him as I walked back out the door. Back to my own bed for the first time in days. It felt good to be home, I knew my mom missed me, she had been worried about me. She smiled and hugged me when I walked to the door.

"Hey baby! How was she?" she asked as she motioned for me to come sit by her on the couch.

"She's actually doing better. Shes awake now so that's the main thing. She still has a fever though and is coughing quite a bit. She wants to get up and walk but honestly needs to rest her leg another day or two... But mom... it's like the worst part from all of this is what goes on in her head. It's like what happened broke her, I can feel shes not as confident or strong as she once was. She tries to act like it's all okay but I know she isn't."

My mom sat there and listened to me, nodding before answering. "And this is when you need to be there for you the most. You imprinted on her for a reason, Seth, because it was destined for you to be with her in some way or form. There is not a single person out there who will have the bond that you two have and that's the beauty of it... everything in the universe worked itself out so that you two could cross paths. And with that being said, this is when she really needs you to be strong for her even when she isn't."

"But what about when she leaves? I can only do so much, when she's gone I can't protect her." My heart wrenched when I reminded myself that she wouldn't be here forever.

"Seth, not every goodbye is forever. No matter where she goes that bond will still be there. You just have to believe that whatever she decides is whats better for her at the moment."

I nodded, she was right. I couldn't make decisions for Bre but while she was here I could do all I can to show her that I would be there for her no matter what. I sat up and talked with my mom for a few more minutes before finally saying goodnight and went to bed.

As tired as I was, I couldn't get a full night's sleep. I glanced over at my clock to see the time, 2:12 am. I groaned internally. Telling myself that she was fine, her brothers were all looking out for her. I finally was able to go to sleep a few minutes later but only for a few hours. I woke up early again, 5:23am. I gave in and got up, vampires didn't sleep so they wouldn't care if I went over there, not like I was waking anyone up. I phased and headed in the direction of the Cullen's house. I felt like I was sleep walking. I had no idea how I was walking let alone running when I was this tired yet somehow the closer I got to the Cullen's house the faster I ran. When I got there, instantly, a strange feeling came over me. I walked into the house and heard voiced upstairs. I could hear Bre's heart racing as soon as I walked into the room. The scene before me broke my heart to see.

Everyone in the room looked exhausted. All of the brothers were in there, Bre sat up, her eyes dull and droopy as she leaned against Raph's shoulder. Raph looked equally as exhausted. He had one arm around Bre in a comforting manner even though he looked like he could barely hold himself up, it was like he was trying to pass any bit of strength he had on to Bre. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all shared equal looks, like they hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Carlisle was standing off to the side, changing IV fluids again.

Bre lifted her head when she saw me, I could just barely see her lift up out of whatever fog she was in. "Hey." she greeted me trying to sound cheerful... very unconvincingly. I said hey back. From beside us Carlisle spoke.

"Well luckily the IV stayed in place this time. By the end of the day today you should be able to do without it." Carlisle said as he took Bre's temperature. "Your fever is almost gone. A few more days of antibiotics should help with all the coughing. Right now just try to get some rest."

She nodded and thanked him as he left the room.

"I'm sorry I kept you guys up." Bre said, looking down. "You guys all need to get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"No need to be sorry, it isn't your fault. But I'm not comfortable with leaving you alone right now, Bre. I could stay in here and everyone else go get some sleep." Leo said firmly.

"You need sleep too." Bre cut him off.

"I could stay with her." I interjected. They all looked dazed, if they had been up all night with her this was the least I could do.

"You're sure?" Leo asked. "I honestly don't mind staying."

"Leo, it'll be fine." Bre tried to convince him but Leo looked unsure. My curiosity sparked. What had happened last night?

"You just call if you need us, okay?" Leo said, finally giving in. Bre nodded. "I will I promise."

Leo sighed. "Alright, we'll be back later."

Raph sat by Bre a second longer. "Ya sure you'll be okay? I should have-"

Bre shook her head. "Raph, this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself, you need to go get some rest, I promise I'll be okay."

Raph just sighed. "Okay..."

He stood up and left. On the way out Leo nodded at me towards the door. "One sec." I told Bre as I followed him out. She looked at me curious, I offered her a small smile. I followed him out the door and out of Bre's earshot. His brothers were outside as well.

"Last night she had panic attacks. We guess it started from a nightmare then escalated, when she woke up she didn't know where she was and almost hurt Abby. It took several minutes for her to come back around. She had a second one earlier this morning, not as bad as the first but still pretty bad. She's been afraid to sleep ever since."

I was silent for a few seconds, taking it all in. Wishing I had never left, my heart ached for her, I could only imagine what she was thinking after almost hurting her grandmother. It took me a second to find my voice again. "Is Abby okay?" I asked.

"Yeah for the most part. We were able to pull her off of her quick enough. It shocked her more than anything. If something happens just come get one of us."

"I will."

"Thank you." Leo said. "She'll be glad you're with her."

When I walked back upstairs. Bre was sitting up in the bed, staring out the window in her own little world. She smiled when I came in and sat by her. She stared at me for a moment before saying. "Seth you look awful." I laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Guess I have no room to talk huh? I look like death right now."

I shook my head. "Not at all actually."

Bre rolled her eyes. "Lie again."

"Not lying, just being honest."

"You're too nice to tell me I look terrible."

"But you don't." I told her. I took her hand. "You will never be anything other than beautiful to me." And it was true. Even hurt like she was she wasn't anything less than beautiful. Yes she was broken and afraid, yes she wasn't at her best. But behind those pain filled eyes there was still a spark, still a small fire that burned and in my mind would never burn out. She was a fighter, a warrior, and I admired her more for it.

We were silent for a few minutes. Bre just sat there, tracing patterns on the back of my hand. "Did they tell you what happened?" She asked. finally looking up at me. "Did they tell you how I freaked out and almost hurt my aunt?" Tears began welling up in her eyes.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't be hard on yourself. You didn't know."

She leaned into me. "That's just it Seth, I didn't know. I barely remember any of it. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, don't blame yourself. Look how far you've made it. Don't you realize how strong you are?"

"I'm not strong."

"You are," I pulled her back to look at her. "You've made it through all of the chaos so far and you'll make it through this too."

"It doesn't feel like it, what do I do from here?"

"You live... every day until you figure out what you need to do and who you need to be. You have your whole life to figure things out. Just take it one day at a time."

"I'm scared Seth... Every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm back in that river. It's like my body reacts before my mind does. It's like for a split second, I'm not me anymore."

I leaned in closer to her. "Well, can I promise you something?" She just looked at me, her eyes gazing into mine.

"I promise that no matter what you go through, no matter how afraid you are, I'll be here. Even if you give up on yourself, I won't. I can't promise you that you'll never be afraid again, but I can promise that when you are, I'll be here for you."

She searched my eyes for a moment. "Promise?"

"I promise."

I sat with her and we talked until I could see that she was fighting sleep, soon she was sleeping and I pulled the covers over her. I was getting tired myself but wasn't comfortable with leaving her unattended quite yet. I got up to go walk around to keep myself up. I would be able to hear her if anything happened. I stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. It was a decent day as far as the area went. The sun was peeking through the clouds. The fragrance of pine wafted around me in the slight breeze. The leaves were beginning to change colors and fall with the promise of autumn arriving soon. I grimaced at the thought of going back to school. I wouldn't be able to see Bre as much... if she were even here around that time. I hated the thought of her leaving but it was almost inevitable that it happen. Another gentle gust of wind blew a few leaves in my direction.

"There won't be many more warm days like this, I'm afraid." A voice came from behind me and nearly startled me. Splinter was sitting behind me, meditating I would guess, how I didn't notice him I had no idea.

"No, never stays warm for long here, fall comes fast and winter even faster. I wish they would go as fast as they came."

"And why is that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really special about it, the leaves all change and die, the weather gets colder and stays cold twice as long."

"Yes, but where everything dies and freezes over, something new will come in place of it right? So sometimes things have to go in order to make way for something new."

"True." I said, taking the weight of what he was saying. "That is a good way of looking at it. Guess I'm just not a big fan of change."

"Oh?" He said stroking his beard. "But change can be good."

"It can be, but most of the changes in my life aren't nessicarily for the best. Well, one thing has been." I said, my mind going back to Bre. She came into my life in the most sudden and dramatic way, in the midst of all kinds of tension and turmoil, and yet from the moment I saw her, I knew it was her, it would always be her. No matter what happened I would never regret meeting her. I had thought before that imprinting would hold me back, keep me from being myself but I was wrong. She accepted me as I was and yet in so many ways she was absentmindedly making me better.

"She is extraordinary, isn't she?" I turned to look at him. It was like he was reading my mind, that or he was just that wise. Yet I couldn't deny what he was saying.

"She is."

"And you just want her to be safe? You're willing to protect her with your life?" He said in a more serious tone, his eyes boring into mine life he was testing me.

"For her, yes, if I had to give my life to save hers, I would without question."

"I can see when you look at her and she looks at you, the bond you have is beyond my understanding as it should be and that is the beauty of it, nobody understands but the two of you, but tell me this, this 'imprinting'... there is nobody else out there for you."

"It's just her, it's always been her."

"If she were to go, what would you do?" He asked in a serious tone again. I cringed inwardly at the thought of not having her here.

"As long as she's safe and happy I'll have to accept it. That's all I want for her. I know you guys can give that to her, so when she goes I know shes with family who cares about her just as much as I do." And that was honest, me accepting that she was loved and safe was all I could do.

"I love her like my own daughter, but I see that she loves you Seth. And something tells me she won't leave you, not if she had the option, which is why I am giving her a choice. From what you've told me you single handedly love her as much as anyone else does. My sons, they love her as well, they would die for her and kill for her... but so would you. So whether she goes or stays I knew she has all of these things either way. But swear to me that if she does decide to stay, that you will care for her, that you will work with her and see to it that she becomes everything she has potential to be." Splinter said from beside me.

I was shocked, my spirits lifted a bit. My hopes rose, what if she decided to stay, what if I didn't have to say goodbye after all?

"I could never hurt her, not intentionally. I just want her to be happy, whatever she decides, I'll support it."

Splinter just nodded, "We plan on leaving before the weather around here gets to be too cold or too rough, in the next few weeks. She will have time to decide."


End file.
